Today's Memory
by mryddinwilt
Summary: When Emma and Elsa defeat the Snow Queen they are turned into children and lose their memories. Two magically gifted children is a challenge even for Storybrooke, especially when one develops a crush on a certain pirate. Captain Swan, Frozen Hook, Frozen Swan,Daddy Charming, Mama Snow, Swan Believer, Captain Cobra. Lots of fluff, shenanigans, angst and character growth ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Tumblr prompt that has gotten out of hand...**_

Killian Jones had been through some singular experiences in his unnaturally long life, many of which he preferred to forget. But the intoxication of the spell of shattered sight was by far the strangest. When the enchantment was broken it was like waking from a nightmare. Normal sound and sight rushing back all at once. He came to himself by the docks, his body disconcertingly close to the waters edge. He had turned and rushed back into town, knowing the Snow Queen had been defeated. As his boots slapped the wet pavement and snowflakes flurried around him, he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest and he stopped short. Only then remembering, vaguely, that his heart had been returned by an oddly penitent Crocodile during the confusion of the spell. In wonder Killian pressed his hand to his chest and a wide grin grew on his face. His smile faltered when he heard the soft sounds of someone crying.

He turned on his heel and began walking towards the sound. He rounded the corner into an alley and was shocked to discover two little girls on the pavement before him.

One was curled up, hugging her knees and crying softly into her sky blue dress. The other was hovering over her in pants and a white t-shirt, murmuring encouragements.

"It's okay. We are going to be fine."

To Killian's untrained eye the girls looked to be around six or eight; somewhere between Henry and Roland's age. The one crying seemed older and Killian guessed they were sisters from their matching blonde hair. He wondered where their parents were and momentarily worried that they might have been casualties of the Snow Queen's spell.

"Hello." he called softly but the girls both startled anyway. Their twin blonde heads looking up in surprise.

The smaller one spoke first. "Hello."

The older one buried her head in her knees and continued crying.

"Are you hurt?" Killian asked as he approached.

The small green eyed girl shook her head. "No. She is just scared. She doesn't know where her Mom and Dad are."

Killian dropped to one knee next to the girls, trying his best not to look imposing and hiding his hook behind his back.

"Where are your parents?" KIllian concentrated on the more responsive younger girl.

"I don't know where my parents are but I haven't lost them. I'm an orphan." she said with a shrug.

Killian raised his eyebrows impressed by the little girl's calm. Her full, round face didn't bear a trace of concern or fear for her current circumstances.

"Well then come with me. I will take care of you." Killian offered a smile but the girl shook her head.

"I am not supposed to go anywhere with strangers." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Killian felt a warm tug at his heart.

"Ah. Quite right lass." he extended his hand. "I am Killian Jones. I help the sheriff and I promise I will help you too." The child eyed his hand for a moment and then glanced at her friend who had stopped crying to watch the exchange. Killian bit back a laugh, waiting for the girl to decide to trust him. She gave a nod and solemnly placed her small hand in his. They shook and she grinned at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones. "

"You can call me Killian. Now what shall I call you?"

"My name is Emma and this is Elsa." Killian's eyebrows shot up. It was a stunning coincidence these two little girls having the same names and sharing a few features with the Snow Queen's new "family".

"What lovely names. Now do you girls remember where you live? Perhaps your parents are at home worrying about you."

Again Emma spoke first. "I live at 4895 Lincoln Ave."

Elsa, wiped at her eyes, lifted her chin and replied in a firm voice. "I live in the castle. With my parent's the King and Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes. "There are no Kings or Queens in America."

"America? This is Arendelle and my parents are the King and Queen."

Killian stared at the two girls in amazement and then wonders how he didn't see it before. The bright green of the eyes, the stubborn stance, the calm manner and the way she was helping Elsa. These girls didn't share names with Elsa and Emma. They were, somehow, impossibly, younger versions of the strong women that Killian had said goodbye to only hours ago.

"Magic." he muttered and let out a low groan causing the two girls to stop bickering and turn to him. He ran a hand over his face and then quickly tried to cover his consternation with a smile.

"Emma, Elsa. How did you get here?"

Both girls shrug their shoulders and shake their heads. This time Elsa speaks. "We don't know. I went to sleep in my room and woke up here." Emma nods in agreement. Killian takes a moment to think. He needs to find Regina and figure out what the hell is going on but dragging the two girls through the street, especially Elsa who is sure to be overwhelmed by the strangeness of Storybrooke, does not seem wise. Granny's is nearby and he quickly decides that is the best option. He gives a short nod.

"Well if you just woke up we should get you some breakfast. Come with me. I will take care of you until we can get you back home." Killian rose to his feet. Elsa scrambled to stand and then quickly grabbed Killian's hand. He was startled by the icy coldness of her hand but said nothing. Emma walked around to his other side.

"Oh! Cool!" Emma exclaimed as she wrapped her small hand around his hook, her eyes shining. "What happened to your hand?"

"Uh…" Killian hesitated wondering what would be an acceptable answer to give a child. "I lost it.

Emma tilted her head as Killian began to walk, gently pulling the children with him.

"Did someone cut it off?"

"Yes."

"Like Captain Hook?"

Killian chuckled. "Yes. Exactly like Captain Hook."

Emma nodded satisfied with his answer.

As they crossed the street Killian felt Elsa clutch his hand tighter and he noticed an increase in the snow that was falling around them. But the little princess made no noise and her steps didn't falter. He admired her bravery and gave her hand a squeeze. Emma, on the other hand, was not interested in her surroundings. Her eyes were on his hook. She ran her fingers up to his brace, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket to get a better look, then she pulled on it. Having satisfied her curiosity she began to skip, swinging his arm back and forth widely. Killian made no move to chastise or stop her, he was too enchanted by her curiosity and exuberance.

They entered an empty Granny's and Emma released his hook; running straight to the bar and climbing up on a stool. Elsa still clung to his hand, her body nudging closer to him as her eyes took in the room. He shot her a smile.

"This is a place where people eat food." He explained softly before raising his voice so Emma could hear. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Emma called as she spun on her stool.

"Oi! Be careful!" Killian jumped forward pulling Elsa with him. Emma stopped immediately the joy fleeing from her face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, a heartbreaking tremor to her voice that softened Killian instantly.

"No little love. It's fine. Go ahead and spin."

She tipped her head up, a hopeful smile on her face. "Really?"

In that instant Killian knew he would deny this little version of Emma nothing (in that respect absolutely nothing had changed).

"Really." he grinned back.

As Emma happily continued spinning Elsa released Killian's hand and tentatively climbed up on the nearby stool. She didn't spin but she was markedly more comfortable with her surroundings. Killian walked behind the bar and looked for something to feed the girls. Settling on some giant muffins that he knew from experience were very filling. While the girls ate Killian walked to the far side of the room and called David's phone. It went straight to voicemail and he left a brief message telling the Prince he was with Emma and Elsa and to meet him at Granny's as soon as possible.

He turned back to watch the girls swinging their legs and animatedly talking while muffin crumbs accumulated on the floor. It was clear that whatever had happened the girls retained no memories of their adult lives. They had been magically regressed to childhood both physically and mentally. Having no magical knowledge himself Killian realized he would need to keep the girls calm and occupied until reinforcements arrived. He took a deep breath, a little nervous about the prospect. He walked back to the counter with a wide smile firmly in place.

"So. What shall we do next?"

"Tell us a story!" Emma answered without hesitation. Elsa nodded. Killian was relieved at the ease of the request. He could tell a story.

"Okay. Follow me darlings."

The girls jumped eagerly from their stools and followed him into Granny's small sitting room. Rushing through the door with a shout and jumping onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Killian moved to sit in the chair opposite, his mind already trying to pick a suitable tale.

"No sit here." Emma gestured to a space between the two girls. Killian paused and stripped off his leather coat, laying it on the back of the chair before settling in between the two bouncing princesses. Emma immediately scooted closer her hand lifting his arm so she could lean against his chest. Elsa twisted tucking her legs underneath herself and facing Killian with an expectant face.

"Now. What story should I tell?

"Peter Pan!" came the immediate response from Emma.

Killian stifled a groan. He knew that in this land he was a character in some twisted version of the truth about Neverland. Henry had even tried to explain it the last time they went sailing but he didn't really know how the tale should go.

"How about Snow White?" he offered, sure he could give a reasonable account of her parent's love story.

Emma wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No. That has kissing and an Evil Queen. I want Peter Pan!"

Killian let out a low chuckle. "Okay. But you may have to help me with some of the details."

Emma's face broke out into a sunny smile and she nodded her head before laying it down on his chest. He took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"Once in a far away realm called Neverland. There lived a boy named Peter Pan. This boy had magic and he never got old. He stayed young."

Emma shook her head against his chest. "No that's not how it goes. You have to say 'all children except one grow up'." She paused and Killian dutifully repeated her words. "Now you tell us about Wendy, John and Michael."

"What about them lass?" Killian remembered the young girl named Wendy that they had brought back from Neverland but he didn't have a clue how she fit into a story about Peter Pan. Luckily Emma seemed to know the story by heart and with some prompting ended up telling most of it herself. It was an adventure story with Pan as the hero and Captain Hook the villainous pirate that kidnaps the Lost Boys and poisons Peter. When Emma tells how Tinkerbell drinks poison to save Pan Killian has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. When Pan feeds Captain Hook to a crocodile Killian can't help but be amazed at the way that detail had become distorted. When Emma finished the story by telling how all of the Lost Boys flew away from Neverland and got adopted her eyes are bright. Killian feels a stab in his heart. He realized why she likes this story so much, it's not just the adventure, it's the idea of a bunch of orphans finding a home.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Emma declared with a sigh.

Killian glanced at Elsa and realized that she had fallen asleep. Emma yawned against his chest and Killian raised his hand to stroke her soft golden hair. Killian felt a deep contentment welling through his chest, his worries about their predicament temporarily soothed by the little body at his side. After days of Rumplestilskin holding his heart captive and worrying about the coming spell it was a relieve to just sit and breath for once.

The peace was short lived. There is a loud crash as the front door of Granny's is banged open. Killian starts and he feels Emma jump, her body tensing.

"PIRATE! Where are you?" Prince Charming's voice roars with an angry edge that has Killian rising to a defensive stance. Elsa startles awake and Emma moves across the couch to hug her.

"Stay behind me." Killian struggles to keep his voice steady but his mind is buzzing. Was the Prince still affected by the spell of shattered sight? How would Killian be able to protect the girls and not harm David? He didn't have the time to answer because David came bursting through the door, his sword drawn, his face murderous.

:-:

[-]

:_:

**Authors Note: As per usual my "drabble" has turned into a full ficlet. This should be a few chapters. No plot besides fixing the girls. But lots of kid!Emma, kid!Elsa, shenanigans. So follow for that! Fun fact: reviews are scientifically proven to increase my update speed! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

When David burst through the door Killian ran through several scenarios in his head. All of which focused on one goal; keeping everyone in the room safe. It is perhaps ironic that David had the exact same goal. If mind reading was a skill either possessed the impending altercation would have gone very differently.

"Where are they?" the Prince shouted, his anxiety making his voice hard. Killian resisted glancing towards the girls who were on the couch but concealed from view by the high back.

"Now mate. Calm down. There is no need to be rash." Killian used a soft placating voice that only irritated David even more.

"Calm down? When you are threatening the life of my daughter?" He took a step into the room.

"What?" Killian's forehead crinkled as he raised his eyebrows.

"We know that the Dark One has your heart. We know that you are under his control." David advanced his sword rising to the level of Killian's throat. The scenario was sadly familiar. David misunderstanding his motives and resorting to violence was a pattern he thought they had left behind in Neverland.

"No! I got my heart back. I..."

But Killian's explanation was cut short by a blast of white light. It shot through the air throwing David back across the room and into the wall, where he crumpled.

"Bloody hell." Killian rushed over and inspected the Prince. No permanent damage had been done but he would be unconscious for a while.

"I didn't mean to!" Elsa wailed from the couch. Both her and Emma were now standing on the cushions so they could see. "Is it his heart? Did I hit his heart?" Snow flakes began to fall around her head.

Killian straightened and walked back to the two girls.

"Elsa. It's okay. He can't hurt us now." Emma spoke gently and reached for the older girl.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa jumped away falling off the back of the couch. The snow fell harder and Killian felt a cold wind begin to blow. He remembered the scared Elsa that had created a snow monster, that had trapped Emma in the ice and he felt the urgency of getting control of the situation.

"Elsa." Killian approached her slowly; his voice calm and soft. "Lass he is fine. You didn't do anything. It wasn't your magic." He dropped to one knee and placed a soothing hand on her back. Elsa let him because, like all children, she wanted to be comforted.

"It wasn't?' Elsa asked with hopeful eyes.

"No it was Emma's magic" Killian inclined his head towards Emma who was still standing on the couch, confusion etched on her face.

The snow disappeared as Elsa's eyes grew wide with surprise. She stood and turned to Emma.

"You have magic?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I don't. Magic isn't real. It's only in stories, like Peter Pan or Pinocchio."

Elsa turned an accusing glance on Killian. "She doesn't know she has magic."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, deciding how to explain without telling the truth. Explaining to two little girls that they had already grown up, but they just can't remember it was not an option. He sighed and cast a glance at the passed out Prince. He lifted Elsa up and set her down standing on the couch next to Emma. He leaned down slightly so the girls were eye level with him.

"Magic is real Emma. And I think both of you were magically transported here, to this town. It's called Storybrooke and here only very special people can use magic."

"Other people have magic?" Elsa asked with a hopeful gleam.

"Aye. There are many people who wield magic in this town. Emma." Killian shifted to meet her wide eyes. "You have light magic. It is powered by love and your other emotions." Killian looked again at David, who was stirring slightly. "When he came in were you afraid?"

Emma nodded. "I didn't want him to hurt you. I just thought he should stay back." There was a small quaver in her voice as the realization dawned on her that she had thrown the man across the room with only a thought. Killian raised a hand to her face and smiled.

"You were protecting us. Don't feel bad little love. You didn't know what you were doing." Emma nodded and swallowed back her tears. "Next time try not to think too hard about making someone go away. If you think hard enough about something your magic can make it happen." Killian didn't have magic but he had observed it long enough to have a pretty good idea of how it worked.

"Can she make it snow too?" Elsa asked with the eagerness of a girl who has discovered she is not alone in the world.

Killian shook his head. "No darling. Your ice magic is special. You are both very special little girls."

Emma and Elsa shared a grin. Their young hearts already glowing with a fast friendship. "What does ice magic do?"

"Lots of stuff. I can create snow or ice anywhere. I can make ice sculptures or snowmen. I can even freeze the floor and we can skate on it."

"Wow! I want to do that!" Emma turned to the pirate with pleading eyes. "Killian can we do that? Please?" Killian almost chuckled at her eagerness.

"Not now lass. Right now we need to sort out why your fa-, why David over there was so angry."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Because he is a bad man."

This time Killian did laugh. "No. He isn't. He is a very good man. A hero actually. He just got confused. He thought I was the villain. He thought I was going to hurt you."

Elsa and Emma shook their heads at the idea. "You wouldn't hurt us!" Emma proclaimed.

"You were protecting us!" Elsa chimed in.

Killian felt an overwhelming desire to hug the two little girls. Such automatic trust was so rare in the world. Certainly it was not something a pirate ever got to experience. A fact Emma had pointed out on the beanstalk so long ago. He smiled but instead of hugging them he placed his hand on their heads and ruffled their hair as he spoke. "I will always protect you. I promise I am your friend and will take care of you no matter what."

A groan from the Prince caused them all to turn.

"He won't hurt you I promise."

Before Killian can cross the room to check on David there is a clatter from the dining area. The crash of the door being flung open and several feet stomping in.

"In the parlor" he heard Ruby's voice call out.

"David!" Snow's voice called and Killian imagined he could see her rushing toward the room.

He turned to greet her, hoping the Princess would be more inclined to listen than her husband. But the door suddenly slammed shut and it clicked as it locked itself. Killian instantly turned back to the girls, prepared to comfort and reassure them. His words die when he sees Emma's mischievous and proud grin. She hadn't closed the door because she was afraid, she was just testing her magic.

"Emma." his voice holds only the slightest tone of rebuke but her face still crumples.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if it would work! !…" Killian shook his head to cut her off. It was disconcerting the way she reacted to any kind of censor. Her desire to please, to not get in to trouble was very strong.

"I'm not mad lass."

"Oh." she looked surprised and happy.

The doorknob jiggles and Snow bangs on the other side. "David!"

"He is fine. We are all safe. I have my heart back. Everything is alright. Just hold on." Killian called and then turned to Emma and Elsa. "The people who are here will not hurt you." The girls nodded their understanding and Killian was pleased that they seemed more curious than afraid. "Now Emma can you unlock the door?"

Emma smiled before screwing her eyes shut in concentration. There was a click and Snow White rushed into the room. In her haste she barely registered Killian or the girls, her eyes latching on her now stirring husband. She sank to her knees, her hands cupping his face. "David!"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her "Snow!" Then he shook his head as his memory returned. He sat up straighter, his eyes landing on Killian. "Pirate!" he growled, trying to stand but not quite strong enough yet.

"It wasn't me mate!"

Killian couldn't explain further because just then Ruby, several dwarves, and Granny all began spilling into the room. A chorus of "What happened?" "What did you do?" and general confusion erupted. Killian tried his best not to look threatening and wait out the chaos. As the volume in the room rose Killian felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down to see Emma's wide eyes. He turned to Elsa, now sitting on the couch's armrest and wrapped his left arm around her. He gave them both a grin. "Cover your ears." he said. When both girls had their hands firmly wrapped around their ears he filled his lungs.

"SILENCE!" his deep voice bellowed. He used his Captain's voice; a voice honed over hundreds of years shouting orders across the wide deck of a ship at sea. In the small room it reverberated powerfully sending shockwaves across those gathered. The silence was immediate and they all turned to him expectantly. From their faces it was clear that many of them were just now registering the presence of the two little girls. Killian let the silence stretch and then offered a grin to everyone.

"That's better. Now. First some introductions." he turned to the two girls his smile still in place. "I met these two lovely lasses in the street. They are not from Storybrooke. The last thing they remember is sleeping in their beds and then they woke up here. This, " he inclined his head to his left "is Elsa. And this" he lifted his right arm, "is Emma." She lifted her hand and gave a little wave.

They all stared, their wide eyes and crinkled foreheads a testament to their confusion. It took a moment for them to work out what Killian had said and then the room erupted in excited questions and exclamations of disbelief. Killian shook his head and sighed. Elsa drew closer to him, her icy hands wrapping around his neck. Killian looked down at Emma. Her head was tilted up, her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly the room was quiet. Killian looked up, startled at the change. Everyone's mouths were still moving but there was no more sound. He watched as they all realized what had happened, their hands flying to their throats, their lips forming words and shouts that never materialized.

"Emma." he said and was relieved that his own voice was unaffected. She grinned up at him.

"They were too loud." she offered; causing Elsa to giggle. Killian couldn't help his own smile.

"Yes they were. You are a very clever girl." Emma's smile grew wider as he pulled her tight against his leg. Killian glanced back at the silent group. Their mouths had stopped moving and their attention was on him and the girls; their eyes angry and disapproving. But Snow and David just looked shocked. Killian scratched behind his ear before addressing everyone.

"I think it would be best if you vacated the room and let me talk with the Prince and Princess." A few mouths opened to argue but when no sound came out they all grudgingly began to file out.

When they had left and David and Snow had risen to their feet on the opposite side of the room Killian turned to Emma.

"Now lass will you please reverse what you did."

"Okay." she said and after a second of concentration she nodded. Killian looked at the royal couple.

"Can you speak?"

It was David who found his voice first. "What the hell is going on?"

(-)

:_:

;-;

..-..

**Author's Note: So first off ****_THANK YOU!_**** The response to this story has been overwhelming! Seriously all the follows, favs, and reviews are just so humbling! Who knew we all had a desperate need to see a young Elsa and Emma with Killian! Honestly it really got me excited for finishing up the chapter just to see what you all think! Like I said at the beginning this isn't a plot or logic heavy story. This is pure fluffy fun with magical shenanigans and cute kiddos. Hopefully I made you smile! Also hopefully I managed to keep my tenses in check (it's a problem everytime I write in this style so if you see any issues please let me know!) **


	3. Chapter 3

_It was David who found his voice first. "What the hell is going on?" _

David's question was a valid one. Even for Storybrooke the current situation was unusual. Full grown women regressed to childhood was certainly a spectacular event, though not without a precedent. After all Peter Pan had once been an old man and father before becoming a demon child. But Killian knew that the look of frustration and shock on Snow and David's faces wasn't about the general absurdity of the situation. It was seeing Emma, the daughter they had only known as an adult, suddenly becoming a child. It was a heartbreaking glimpse into all that they had lost and missed because of the curse. Killian could tell Snow White was aching to speak to her daughter.

Killian picked Elsa off the couch and placed her next to Emma.

"Elsa why don't you go over to the corner and show Emma how you make snowflakes?

Elsa's eyes lit up and Emma grabbed her hand eagerly pulling her away and chattering about magic. Killian watched them for a moment before turning back to the couple. Their eyes were transfixed on their daughter as she laughed at the snowflake growing from Elsa's palm. He cleared his throat. Snow looked up at him blinking away tears.

"Is that really Emma?" she asked.

"Aye. I believe it is. After the spell broke I found them in an alley. They have no memory of growing up. Emma still thinks she is an orphan and Elsa thinks her parents are alive and well in Arendelle. Whatever the Snow Queen did it reset them physically and mentally." Killian scratched behind his ear and glanced back at the girls. "I told them that magic brought them here. I don't think they would believe the truth. Emma didn't even believe she had magic."

David rubbed his neck. "Well she certainly knows how to use it."

Killian suppressed a laugh. "That was on instinct mate. You frightened her. She didn't know what she was doing."

"But taking everyone's voice? She did that on purpose." Snow asked.

Kiilain's eyebrow ticked up. "She is a fast learner."

David and Snow shared a worried look. "Are they dangerous? Elsa said that when she was younger she couldn't control her magic. And Emma hasn't really been able to control her magic as an adult."

Killian shrugged. "I have no clue. But I don't think they would hurt anyone intentionally."

Snow shook her head her eyebrows pinched together. "We need to figure out how to fix this. We need to talk to Regina.

"Talk to me about what?" Everyone turned to see Regina with Henry at her heels as she swept into the room.

"There has been a bit of a…" Killian's answer was cut short when he felt something cold and wet hit his lower back. If he was in any doubt about what had happened the giggling behind him would have given it away.

"Right in the butt!" Emma squealed. Her words caused him to turn and stride over to the two girls; leaving the explanation to the Charmings.

"Oi! Hitting an unarmed man is bad form!" His tone was sharp and the girls laughter died. They shared apprehensive looks. He instantly felt bad for ruining their fun, it was only a harmless snowball. He quickly changed his tact "Do you know the punishment for bad form?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he crouched down beside them. The girls shook their heads, eyes big in anticipation. "It's…" he paused dramatically, "tickle torture!" He flung out his right hand, fingers waggling, and tickled Elsa's side. She burst out laughing and Emma made a run for it. Killian wrapped her up with his left hand, pulling her into his chest "Not so fast!" He began tickling her ribs and she squirmed and giggled.

"No! Stop!" she cried. "Help me Elsa!"

Elsa had taken a few steps away when Killian's attention had shifted but at the call of her friend she jumped back into the fray. Her cold hands poking at Killian's side. He laughed and tried to dodge out of her way, tipping over on to his back. She followed him and Killian managed to scoop her up with is right forearm so both girls were squished and giggling into his chest. Unable to get up or continue tickling he decided to call a truce.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough punishment. I think you have learned your lesson."

"Sorry to interrupt this Hallmark moment, Captain. But I need something from the girls." Killian looked up from the floor to see Regina towering over them. His face flushed as he realized the spectacle he had just made of himself. Rolling on the floor as two little girls tickled him was not exactly good for his image as a fearsome pirate captain. He hadn't stopped to think about their audience, something about the girls brought out his playful side. Regina's hands sat impatiently on her hips her lips in a rigid line. He released the girls and sat up. They stayed near his sides.

"Elsa. Emma. This is Regina. She is one of the special people I told you about."

"She has magic?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yes. And she is going to help you."

Elsa and Emma shared a look before Regina began talking. She didn't bend down or soften her voice; all business as she spoke.

"I need a piece of hair from each of you."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"For a spell."

"Are there other ingredients?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

Regina shook her head, annoyed at the questions. "It doesn't matter."

"What will the spell do?" Elsa asked.

"It will tell me what happened to you."

"How?" Emma piped up.

"Magic." Regina said through gritted teeth.

The girls nodded as if this answer ended the conversation. They each pulled out a strand of hair and offered it to the her. She took them gingerly between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Holding them up to her face for inspection. "Well. I better take these down to my vault and get started."

"Can we come? I want to help with a spell." Emma stepped closer to Regina, eagerness written across her face.

"No!" Regina cast a disparaging look. "The spell is delicate. The last thing I need are magical rug rats underfoot." Without another word she turned leaving a crestfallen Emma behind.

"You are coming home with us!" Snow spoke up from her position near the door as Regina swept out of the room. "And we will watch movies and have lots of fun."

Emma looked at Killian in confusion. "Can't we stay with you?"

A warm glow ignited in his heart and shone out through his smile.

"Killian is coming too!" Snow stepped forward with a bright smile but Killian saw David roll his eyes (which only made he grin wider).

Emma shared a look with Elsa. "Do we have to watch movies?"

Snow shook her head "No! We can do whatever you want!" she grasped her hands in front of her hopefully.

Emma's grin was a little too broad. Killian looked at her with narrow eyes but refrained from joining the conversation.

"Can we go ice skating with Elsa's magic?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"And build a snowman?" Elsa added.

Snow nodded vigorously, and Killian suspected she would agree to anything if it meant spending time with her daughter. "Of course!"

"And afterwards can we have hot cocoa?" Emma pressed her advantage.

"Sure." Snow took another step forward.

"With cinnamon?"

Snow laughed "That's the only way I make it."

Emma let out a squeal of excitement and turned to Killian. She grabbed at his hook, pulling on it in an effort to get him to stand. "Come on Killian! We are going to go ice skating and build a snowman and have cocoa with cinnamon."

He shot her a smile. "I heard lass."

"Let's go!" She pleaded and pulled again. He rolled his eyes and stood. Emma ran and grabbed his coat from the chair; practically skipping as she brought it back to him. He ruffled her hair.

"Why thank you milady." He bowed as he plucked the coat from her hand. She smiled up at him and then skipped over to Elsa and grabbed her hand. They all headed for the door but stopped abruptly in front of David and Henry. Emma looked at her father for a long moment her eyes narrowed. He returned her stare steadily, unsure how to respond.

"Are you a hero or a bad guy?"

David grinned but the serious look on Emma's face, pulled him up short. He cleared his throat. "I'm not a bad guy. I try to be a hero."

Emma nodded but still seemed unconvinced.

"I'm Henry. I try to be a hero too." the lad piped up with a grin and Killian could tell that he was enjoying the absurdity of the situation. "I know the perfect place to go ice skating. Do you want me to show you?" The two girls nodded and happily followed Henry out of the room.

David groaned. "Something tells me we are going to regret this."

Killian let out a bark of laughter. "What's a matter Dave? Afraid you can't handle a couple of children?"

::_:::

_:_:_:_:_:_

;_;_;_;_;_

**Authors Note: Just a quick shout out to all you guest reviewers THANKS! Your kind words and flailing are a joy to read! Hope this made you smile and stay tuned for some snow themed silliness. Originally this was supposed to be 4 chapters. It might end up being longer though, hope that is okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Henry led the way through town he kept the girls entertained with his seemingly limitless supply of snow jokes. Killian couldn't help but wonder if the lad had been stocking up since the Snow Queen came to town.

"Where do snowmen go to dance?" Henry asked, with a knowing grin. Emma and Elsa shake their heads, eager for the punchline. "Snowballs!"

Elsa giggled loudly. "I have one." the she cried. "What do you call a snowman in summer?"

Killian didn't hear the answer as Snow White drew up next to him, pushing her young Prince before her in a stroller.

"Can Regina fix them?" He asked the question he desperately needed answered.

Snow bit her lip. "She isn't sure. She seemed cautiously optimistic. But she wanted to do some research before she gave us an answer."

"So there is a possibility that they will remain children?"

Snow nodded and Killian blew out a lungful of air. They both watched the girls as they laughed at yet another bad snow joke from Henry.

"They seem pretty happy. I would have thought they would be more anxious about being in a strange town with strange people."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I imagine they are taken with the adventure and novelty of it all. Plus there is the added enticement of having magic."

Snow laughed causing David to turn and drop back to join the conversation with a quirked eyebrow.

"What child wouldn't want magic?" she asked

"Well Elsa for one." David pointed out. "Remember she said her parents were not very supportive. She grew up feeling isolated."

"We would never do that to Emma." Snow didn't sound entirely convinced as she stared at her daughter.

There was silence for a few steps. Killian cleared his throat. "So you are planning on raising her if Regina can't help?" Snow and Charming looked affronted.

"Of course!"

"Absolutely!" They chorused.

Killian raised a placating hand. "Apologies. I did not mean to imply that you wouldn't care for her. I was only thinking that it might be best to tell Emma now that you are her parents. Perhaps even explain to her about the Enchanted Forest and her true origins?"

Snow and Charming shared a look that spoke of fear and hope. As their silent exchange continued Killian walked a few steps ahead to give them the chance to actually talk. He didn't understand their trepidation. He imagined young Emma would be overjoyed to be reunited with her parents, to say nothing of learning that she is a Princess. As Henry guided the girls into the park the royal couple caught up to him.

"We won't tell Elsa anything. I think that Anna should decide what happens with her. We will let them play and tell Emma back at the loft. In case there are any magical repercussions. ." David said.

Killian let out a bark of laughter. "Trust me Dave. Any orphan would be overjoyed to learn their parents are alive and want to take care of them. How will you tell her?"

"Henry's storybook." Snow spoke up.

Killian nodded "You know I sat with Emma on that bench." He motioned toward the pond and it's lone bench. "She said that the book was just stories that she wasn't a part of." He trailed off as he remembered and realized that he may never speak to Emma, his Emma, ever again. A sliver of dread stole through his heart. He shook his head and offered a weak smile to the couple. "But I think this Emma will have no problem believing."

"Killian!" Emma's voice was followed swiftly by her little body colliding into his legs.

"Oomph!" He looked down at her bright smile and his heart felt lighter.

"Henry says we can't do magic unless you say it's okay."

He smirked down at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Hmmm…." he turned to Charming. "What do you say Dave? Can the girls do magic?" Emma turned to Charming with pleading eyes.

David grinned back. "I don't know? Snow what do you say?" He inclined his head towards his wife. Snow didn't have it in her to deny Emma, even as a joke. She smiled down brightly at her "Of course you can! Come on." Snow extended her hand and Emma took it eagerly. Dragging her to Henry and Elsa. Charming and Killian followed chuckling to themselves.

"They said it was okay!" Emma called as they approached Elsa and Henry. Elsa seemed excited but reluctant, as she rubbed her hands together.

"Come on Elsa! Turn it into ice!" Emma urged. Elsa's eyes jumped up to Killian's and he knew there was something holding her back. He dropped to a knee and pulled her toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh lass, you won't hurt anyone!"

Elsa shook her head.

"Elsa!" Emma interrupted. Killian looked up, and gave her a stern glance. He didn't stop to gauge her reaction but turned back to Elsa and encouraged her to speak with a soft smile.

"I hurt Anna, my sister. I hit her with my magic. She was jumping from snow pile to snow pile and I couldn't keep up. And I hit her in the head. She almost died!" Killian noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Impulsively he pulled her into a hug. He shared a concerned glance with David. Snow and Henry were busy distracting Emma by throwing rocks into the pond. He released Elsa and wiped her cheeks.

"Well lass we will just make sure that nobody is jumping or standing in front of you when you do magic. And then no one will get hurt. Okay?"

Elsa nodded slowly, unconvinced. Killian knew from experience with many a skittish sailor that the only way to conquer her fear was to show her there was nothing to be afraid of.

He stood. "Okay. Everyone Elsa is going to do magic. But nobody" and he turned his eyes on Emma to make sure she was paying attention "is to stand in front of her."

Emma nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back a few steps. Elsa looked back at Killian. He gave her an encouraging smile and she turned to the pond. She took a deep breath and stretched out her arms. Magic burst from her hands like a winter storm contained in a stream of blue light. It connected with the water and ice began to spread out until the entire pond was a solid sheet of blue.

Emma waited until Elsa's magic retreated before running up to her happily. "Let's skate!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and stepped out on the ice. She slipped almost immediately, her legs flying out and her butt connecting with the ice.

"Emma!" Snow, Charming and Killian yelled simultaneously. Henry, Elsa and Emma laughed.

She shot back up and took a few sliding steps on the ice, clinging tightly to Elsa's hand. Henry followed the girls and quickly instituted a game of tag.

"What's this then?" Killian turned to see Robin with his son in tow.

"Magical ice skating mate."

"Daddy, can I? Please?" Killian couldn't help but be impressed by the boys big eyes and enormous dimples. He could give Emma a run for her money in an adorable contest.

"Of course Roland." Robin shot Killian a smile and stepped cautiously on to the ice with Roland's hand firmly in his. The two quickly caught up to Charming who was slipping his way towards the game. Within moments a few other kids had joined and there was near chaos as they all ran and slipped. Charming and Robin sticking out above the little heads, doing their best to keep things from getting too wild.

Killian stayed on solid ground with Snow. Reclining on the bench they watched the antics of the kids and chuckled at David's harried look when he tried to tag Emma. Eventually Snow spoke.

"You are really good with them. Kids I mean."

Killian turned to smirk at her. "A fact that you find surprising."

"No I…Well. Yes, actually." Snow colored and looked away.

Killian shook his head and chuckled. "I am as shocked as you milady."

"So you don't have experience with kids?"

"Unless you count Lost Boys?"

Snow laughed a high, clear, pure sound echoing out to mingle with the laughter of the children.

"Hey guys! What's going on!" They both turned to see Anna and Kristoff striding across the grass. Kristoff trailed behind rubbing the back of his head and looking a little worse for wear. Hook cast a glance at Snow. "I think I'll go relieve your Prince." He stood and executed a short bow before walking out to the frozen pond. He was glad he didn't have to tell the Arendelle Princess that her big sister was now her little sister.

He was halfway across the ice when he noticed that all the children were rushing toward him. Henry leading the charge and yelling "Dog pile on Killian!"

Had Killian known what a "dog pile" was he may have tried to escape. Instead he watched puzzled as the children came careening towards him. Henry reached him first and stuck out his arms to slow his momentum. They spun about and then toppled to the ice with a force that Killian knew he would feel in the morning. Within moments more children arrived and began jumping on him.

"Oi!" Killian tried to tuck his left arm under his back to protect the kids from the sharp point of his hook. But it was difficult to maneuver beneath the mass of squirming, giggling, bodies. "Watch the hook!" he called. More kids arrived and jumped on top, adding their weight to the pile. Killian couldn't see anything but little arms and legs. He tried to hold his hook still but with all the movement it was inevitable that someone would get scratched. He felt a pull on his left arm and heard someone start crying. Inwardly he cursed.

"That's enough." He hollered, a little harsher than he meant too. Immediately the giggling stopped and the kids began slipping off. In the silence the cries of the injured child sounded louder. Killian heard Henry try to comfort them but it was a long minute before Killian was free of the children pinning him to the ice. By that time Robin and Charming had arrived.

When Killian sat up he could see it was little Roland that had been hurt. A long shallow gash ran from his forehead to cheek. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his face crumpled in pain. Killian sat frozen in shame as Robin crouched down and inspected his son. Roland crumpled into his arms, his cries getting louder. Killian didn't even know how to begin to apologize. He cursed himself for keeping the hook on. It wasn't an attachment to be worn around children.

"You are okay my boy. It's only a scratch." Robin soothed.

"I can fix it." Emma appeared from behind Henry, Elsa beside her.

"What?" Robin asked.

Emma looked at Killian and then back at Roland. "I have magic. I can fix it." she took a step forward. Robin looked at Charming who nodded his approval. Robin returned the gesture and pulled Roland from his chest.

"Roland. Emma is going to make you better." Roland sniffed and turned toward Emma. Killian felt a fresh wave of disgust at the smeared blood on his face. Emma took a few steps forward and lifted her hand to Roland's injury. She closed her eyes in concentration and soon a white light began to glow from her palm. It reached out and bathed the boy's face. When it faded his face was clean and his wound healed.

Roland touched his cheek in wonder. "Wow! Thank you!" he said and put his arms around a grinning Emma. He turned back to Robin "Look Daddy! All better! " Everyone broke into laughter, except for Killian.

"Did you see that Killian?" Emma grinned and rushed towards him. He wanted to ward her away, afraid of another incident. But she slipped and his arms automatically reached out to catch her and pull her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you see?"

He smiled into her hair. "Yes little love I saw." She giggled and squirmed out of his arms.

Killian looked up to see Charming's offered hand. With a smile of gratitude he gripped it and allowed himself to be pulled up. "It was an accident Killian. Not your fault." Killian only shook his head.

Charming sighed. Come on. I think it is time for Anna and Elsa to meet." Killian glanced over at the group at the shore and nodded. Charming looked at the kids "Who is ready for hot cocoa?" They all answered eagerly and together they turned back toward the shore.

As they made their way Killian felt a pull on his hook. He looked down to see Emma holding it with a wide grin on her face, still elated by her magic use. She tugged on his hook a little to stop herself from slipping and Killian felt the tug all the way to his heart.

11111111

22222222

33333333

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed a little angst with your fluff! I swear this story just keeps getting sillier. This is officially the most popular thing I have ever posted. So a HUGE thanks for all the follows and favorites and especially for the lovely comments! You guys are great. Except for you random "guest" who thought that Emma's interactions with Killian were disturbing. You get no thanks...**


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back to the shore Killian studied Anna, wondering exactly how she had reacted to the news of her sister's transformation. She seemed excited and nervous as she shifted from her weight and swung her arms. Killian imagined that seeing your sibling returned to a child would be like watching a memory come to life. When they got close enough Snow was quick to introduce Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa, Emma this is Anna and Kristoff. They are my very good friends from Arendelle." Elsa's eyes lit up and she stepped forward.

"Where do you live in Arendelle?" she asked.

"The castle. I mean by the castle. In town. Not in the castle. That would be crazy because only the royal family lives in the castle." Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm and she quieted.

Elsa didn't seem to notice the tension. "My sister is named Anna. She has red hair like you. My Mother has red hair too. I wish I had red hair."

"Oh I think your hair is beautiful" Anna offered with a smile and Elsa smiled back.

"Can you do magic too?" Emma asked.

"Nope. I am definitely non-magical. Not a drop of magical blood in my body."

"Well I have light magic and Elsa has snow magic." Killian smirked at the pride in Emma's voice.

"Wow! That's amazing! Snow magic sounds pretty cool!" Anna knelt down to get eye level with Elsa. "Can you show me?"

Elsa threw a look at Killian before she nodded. "Yes. But you have to stand back so I won't hurt you."

Killian saw the shadow that passed across Anna's face and he realized she must be thinking about times when Elsa had hurt her.

"We were actually about to take the girls back to our place for hot cocoa." Snow said causing both Elsa and Anna to look crestfallen. "But if you guys want to stay here for awhile and play that is fine." she amended.

"Thanks! That would be great! We won't stay too long and I will watch her very carefully." Anna was quick to reassure.

Killian was happy to give Anna the chance to spend time with her sister but he worried that Elsa will be nervous about staying behind.

"Elsa." he called her over and dropped to his knee. "Are you okay staying and playing with Anna and Kristoff?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I can be careful and I want to build a snowman."

Killian was happy to see her so excited about her magic but was a little reluctant to relinquish the child into someone else's care; even if it was her sister. "Okay lass. I will see you soon." he pulled her into a quick hug and then stood. He turned to Kristoff and suppressed the urge to give him a brief lecture about keeping Elsa safe. He settled on a stern nod instead.

They took their leave of the group from Arendelle, Emma surprisingly happy to forego more magical snow for the promise of hot cocoa with cinnamon, and headed for the Charming's apartment.

Halfway there Emma got tired and asked to be carried. Killian was inclined to make her walk but David quickly swooped down and lifted her to his shoulders. She squealed in delight and the Prince took off at a light jog down the street; Emma giggling all the way. Killian shook his head.

"He is going to spoil her." he muttered.

"Emma deserves to be spoiled." Snow replied with a soft smile as she watched her husband and daughter.

When they caught up with Emma and David at the loft they were both still grinning from ear to ear.

Snow handed David a squirming Neal and went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Henry followed to help and David went to the bedroom to put the baby down for a nap. Emma had already clambered onto a stool and was swinging her legs in anticipation. After a moment's hesitation Killian slid into the stool next to Emma.

"Did you have fun lass?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "I love it here. It is much better than any of my old homes. Do you think…" she paused and lowered her voice "do you think I could stay? Maybe there is a family here that would want me? " the hope in her voice made his chest squeeze.

"Of course little love! If you wish it you can stay here forever." Emma smiled but Killian could tell she wasn't convinced. "Don't you believe me?"

Emma crinkled her forehead. "Every time I go to a home they tell me I am going to stay. But I always have to leave." Killian was at a loss for words. He glanced at Snow who had been listening but she doesn't have an answer either.

"You couldn't stay in any of those places because they weren't your real home." Henry said as he placed a mug of cocoa in front of Emma. "This is your home. This is where you belong."

Emma brightened at his words. "Really?"

"Ya. Of course." Henry grinned and lifted his own cup to his mouth.

"Henry. Why don't you go get your storybook?" Henry nodded and skipped up the stairs. He returned with the book just as David rejoined them in the kitchen. They all shared a brief look before Snow took the book from his hands and turned to Emma.

"Emma would you like me to read you a story?" she asked.

"Peter Pan?"

Killian chuckled at her eagerness for a story she had heard only a few hours ago.

Snow pursed her lips. "No. This is a new story. I promise you will like it!"

"What's it about?"

"Do you know the story of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah everyone knows that story. There are dwarves and an evil queen and a poisoned apple and true loves kiss." Snow and David shared a knowing look. "But do you know what happened after Prince Charming broke the curse?"

Emma cocked her head. "They lived happily ever after."

Killian smirked at the lovely turn of phrase but Snow shook her head.

"Not exactly. They had a few more adventures. Do you want me to tell you?"

Emma looked intrigued and nodded before finishing off her hot cocoa and sliding from her stool.

Snow led her daughter over to the couch David and Henry followed. Killian took up a spot at the table, not wanting to intrude on a family moment. Snow and David settled on the couch with Emma tucked between them and Henry on the floor. They opened the large book with it's small print and full page illustrations.

"That picture looks like you." Emma exclaimed. Snow nodded, speechless at her perception, and after a moment her soft voice began to read.

"It was the happiest day in all the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen was defeated and Snow White and Prince Charming were getting married…"

Although he knew some of this tale Killian listened intently as the story unfolded. Snow read about how the Evil Queen crashed the wedding and vowed revenge. Then how the royal couple had vowed to defeat her once again. The story told about how, despite their fears, they decided to have a child. Killian could tell by the shuffle of pages that Snow was leaving some details out but Emma didn't protest; she was too wrapped up in the story. When they got to the part about the curse that would take away all the happy endings Emma gasped.

"She can't do that!"

"Oh yes she can!" Henry chimed in the look on his face saying that he was enjoying the story as much as Emma.

Snow flipped a few more pages and began reading again. This time about a magical wardrobe that would take Snow and her baby to a land without magic.

"A land without magic? Like where I lived?"

"Mmm-hmm Exactly. The wardrobe was going to take them to this world." Snow replied with a soft grin and a gentle pat on Emma's head before continuing to read. "Snow White didn't want to leave her beloved Prince Charming but she would do anything to save their daughter. She loved her so strongly so..." Snow's voice cracked at the words and after a pause David's strong voice picked up the story.

"Prince Charming promised her that they would find one another and be together again." He turned the page and glanced reassuringly at Snow.

"Hey. That says Emma!" she pointed excitedly at the page.

"That's the name of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter." Henry replied, anxious for the reveal.

David continued to read. Recounting the coming of the curse, Emma arriving early and black knights appearing to kill the baby. "Prince Charming took his daughter in one arm, his sword in the other and fought his way to the magical wardrobe. Reaching it he placed Emma inside and whispered "Find us." before closing the door and sending Emma to the land without magic. Hoping that someday they could break the curse and Emma would find them." David turned the page again and Emma gasped. She pointed at the illustration, a small baby lying in a tree wrapped in a white blanket with the word "Emma" stitched in purple.

"I have a blanket just like that." Emma looked up at her parents. Tears were falling from Snow's eyes.

"Yeah. Well thats because…" Henry started only to be cut off by David.

"That's because the stories aren't just stories they really happened. All the people that live in this town are in these stories." David spoke with a calm Killian was sure he didn't feel. "That's why this is your home. Because this story is about you Emma". He paused to see if she understood. "Emma. I am Prince Charming and this is Snow White. We are your parents."

Emma's eyes grew wide in wonder and she looked between them before glancing back down at the story book.

"That's why I was left alone. Because of the Evil Queen? Not because you didn't want me?"

Snow pulled Emma into her side. "Oh Emma we wanted you so much! We love you! I promise you will never be alone again." David wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and Henry grinned up at them.

When they broke apart Emma was beaming. "So you are a Princess? And you are a Prince?"

They nodded, grins on their faces. Snow wiped at her tears. "Does that mean I am a princess?"

The room erupted in laughter. Snow managed to reassure Emma that she was indeed a princess but there were no castles in Storybrooke. Emma didn't seem to mind being royalty and having her parents back was more than enough.

Then Emma began asking questions and luckily Henry was there to help answer them. It was clear that he was the expert on how magic, the story book and the town all fit together.

Through all this Killian remained a silent spectator. Watching Emma, young Emma, reunite with her family was a sight he would never forget. She was so happy and his heart ached when he remembered that the real Emma had waited 23 years for her own reunion. 23 more years believing that her parents hadn't wanted her. It was those years that had given Emma that look in her eyes. The look he had easily recognized when they first met, the look of an orphan. If Regina couldn't reverse the spell then Emma would never have that look. Emma was a delightful child but she wasn't the woman he loved and if she grew up in Storybrooke she never would be that woman.

Killian sighed and shook his head in an effort to dislodge his thoughts. Emma noticed and came bounding up to him.

"Killian. Did you hear? I am a the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I am a princess!"

"I know your highness." he gave her a quick bow and she giggled.

"I thought they were just from stories but Henry says that some stories are true. And sometimes the stories are different than the ones I learned."

"Aye. Henry is right."

Emma cocked her head. "If everyone in Storybrooke is from a story than what story are you from?"

Killian tilted his head wondering how Emma will take the news, given that he was a kidnapper and child poisoner in her story. He lifted his hook and shook it a little. "Guess."

Her eyes bulged. "You're Captain Hook? You're a pirate?" Killian was relieved that there wasn't a trace of fear in her voice, it sounded more like awe.

Killian waved his hand theatrically. "At your service your highness." Emma bounced in excitement.

"Can you take me on the Jolly Roger? Does it fly? Do you know Peter Pan and Wendy and Tinkerbelle? Are they here too? Have you been to Neverland?" the questions spilled out and Killian grinned not knowing which to answer or how to answer.

He didn't get the chance to answer any of them. They were interrupted by the arrival of a flustered Regina and Killian found himself hoping Emma wouldn't recognize the Evil Queen from her pictures in the storybook.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: You guys continue to blow me away by your response to the story. Thanks for leaving notes and sharing your thoughts! Sorry for the delay in updating! The holidays get so busy! Also I know this might have come off a bit anti-Regina but honestly it's hard to tell the Snowing story without that happening. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Years! This is extra long to celebrate! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

If there was one thing that Killian had always respected about Regina it was the way she could command a room; silencing conversations and drawing all eyes to her with the force of her wardrobe and magnetic presence. When she entered the loft with a set jaw and a scowl on her face she immediately had everyone's attention. Even Emma, excited about all the revelations of the last half hour, stilled at her arrival.

"Can someone explain to me why the park is a winter wonderland? I thought I told you idiots to keep them contained?" Her eyes shot daggers at Snow and Charming but the couple only shrugged off her accusation. Their long history with the sorceress making them almost immune to her anger and sassy retorts.

"Elsa wanted to play with Anna. We didn't see the harm." Snow replied.

"No of course you didn't. You never could quite understand the importance of thinking things through."

Charming rolled his eyes but let Snow fight her own battle.

"What did you find out?" Snow deftly sidestepped the slight and Killian had to admire her self control. The relationship between Regina and the Charming's was unique, complex, and continued to baffle Killian.

Regina let out a sigh and glanced around the room; from her body language Killian knew that he wouldn't like what she had to say. When her eyes fell on Emma her forehead wrinkled. "Can we get rid of the mini Savior?"

Killian didn't hear Charming's response because Emma nudged his knee and leaned in to whisper. "What story is she from?"

"Oh. Well…" Killian darted his eyes to Regina and back to Emma, unsure if he should answer the question.

Snow saved him from having to decide. "Emma. Henry. Why don't you go upstairs and play while we talk?"

Henry rose promptly, storybook in hand. "Come on I will read you some of my favorite stories."

Reluctantly Emma grabbed his hand and followed him up the stairs. Killian didn't miss the way she continued to watch Regina with a questioning eye.

He realized that at some point they would have to tell the curious little Princess who Regina was and explain that the Evil Queen wasn't quite so evil any more. Killian only hoped that if she asked Henry he would have the good sense not to tell her.

As the kids disappeared Regina turned her attention to the gathered adults. She paused, seemingly reluctant to begin. Killian nervously twisted his rings.

"Well?" Charming prompted.

Regina sighed and launched into a speech Killian suspected she had been practicing all the way from her vault. "I was right to test their hair first. It is not a simple aging spell. It is much more powerful and complex, almost like a curse. I haven't seen anything like it before."

Wait. Are you saying you can't reverse it?" David asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Regina shook her head "No. I am saying that without knowing exactly how the spell was cast it will take time for me to figure it out."

"How much time?" Snow asked and Killian wasn't surprised to hear a little bit of hope in her voice.

"I don't know. Days, weeks, maybe longer." She crossed her arms and Killian sensed she was holding something back.

"What aren't you saying Your Majesty?" He narrowed his eyes as if he could peak into her soul and discover the answer.

Regina shot him a stern look before answering. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. But I don't think this spell was cast by the Snow Queen."

"If not her than who?" Snow asked.

"The crocodile?" Killian said at the same time; his hand involuntarily reaching for his chest.

"No. This wasn't the work of that imp. It was done by strong light magic" She paused letting the implications sink in. "I think that Emma cast the spell."

None of them were expecting that response and the shock showed on their faces.

"Why would Emma do that?"

"It makes no sense."

The Charming's expressed Killian's thoughts for him.

"I know. I know." Regina gave a frustrated toss of her hair "I think it might have been a defensive spell gone wrong. Emma's magic is powerful and she doesn't always understand what she is doing. If it was her there is a possibility that only she can reverse it."

"Emma no wait!" Henry's voice interrupted the conversation as Emma appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Leave my family alone." She called before closing her eyes in a look of concentration that Killian was beginning to recognize.

"Emma Don't-" But he was too late. There was a blinding flash and Regina was gone.

There was a split second of shock before everyone started speaking all at once.

"Emma!"

"Henry!"

"What did-"

Before anyone could utter a full sentence there was a swirl of purple smoke and Regina was back. Her eyes flashed with frustration as she turned to Emma.

Emma let out a yell. "Go away!"

"Listen you-" Regina disappeared mid sentence. This time everyone paused waiting for her to return but when she doesn't they all turn to Emma.

"What did you do to my Mom?"

"The Evil Queen is your Mom!?"

"Oh honey." Snow walked toward the stairs. "She isn't the Evil Queen anymore. She is our friend now. She is helping us. She is trying to figure out a way to fix you."

"Fix me?" Emma asked a tremor in her voice and Killian knows she is thinking of all the ways she might be broken. Snow must have heard it too because she quickly backpedaled.

"Not fix you. Just help us understand how you got to Storybrooke." Emma nodded but her eyes were still troubled.

"I was trying to tell you that she isn't a villain anymore. She is my Mom, she defeated the Wicked Witch, she is a hero now." Henry added.

"Oh." Emma's shoulders sagged and tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I just didn't want her to hurt anyone!"

Killian took two quick steps, drawing eye level with Emma on the stairs. He wiped at her tears "Hey. Don't cry little love. It's okay. You can fix it. Just bring her back." Emma looked up at him with tear filled eyes before nodding and closing them in concentration. There is a flash of light and Regina is back; annoyed but unharmed.

She swept her gaze over the room. "Well I am assuming someone explained to her that I am one of the good guys?"

"Sorry." Emma spoke first. " I thought you were going to hurt my family."

"A logical conclusion given the story she just heard." Killian added. Regina regarded Emma coldly and Killian shot her a scowl. "The lass apologized Your Majesty."

Regina gave a curt nod. "Accepted. Now run along." she made a shooing motion. Killian gritted his teeth but managed to shoot Emma an encouraging smile. Henry grabbed her hand and took her quietly back up the stairs. KIllian waited till the door clicked to turn on Regina.

"You could show an ounce of compassion to the child."

"I think she is getting plenty of coddling, Captain."

"He has a point Regina. You are being even colder than usual." David replied.

"Please. When I finally reverse this spell Ms. Swan will thank me for not giving her awkward memories of me treating her like a child."

"Wait. Are you saying she will remember everything?" Snow asked.

"Absolutely."

This was an aspect of the spell that Killian hadn't considered. How would an adult Emma react to memories of riding on her father's shoulders or enduring tickle torture? Would she be embarrassed or annoyed? It was clear that Snow and David hadn't thought about it either.

Snow gave a short shake of her head. "It doesn't matter. We can't hold this younger Emma at arms length. She is our daughter and she deserves to feel all our love."

"On that sickeningly sweet note I am going home." Regina turned and called for Henry. Killian wanted to object, wanted to demand that she keep up her research but knew it would be fruitless to push the stubborn queen. "I will continue working on it first thing in the morning. In the meantime try to keep their magic in check."

"To be fair Emma and Elsa have yet to perform any magic accidentally" Killian felt the need to point out. Regina ignored him as she hurried Henry down the stairs. Despite recent events Killian was still unafraid of Emma and her magic. He had confidence that she was in control, her only problem was acting impulsively. He had always known she was powerful and it had only made him love her more. Watching her best Regina as a child had filled him with pride, not concern. And from the look Snow and David shared he thought they might share his sentiments.

As Henry and Regina prepared to leave baby Neal began to cry. Snow rushed off muttering about him being hungry. The door was barely closed before she was calling for her husband. David disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Killian alone. He looked around the quiet room and realized that Emma had not followed Henry downstairs. After a short pause he began to climb the steps.

He found her sitting cross-legged on the floor in her room (although she had no idea that it was her room). She had the storybook open in front of her, the page showing her infant self in a tree.

When he entered she didn't look up and her body shook with silent sobs. With a pang Killian wondered when she had learned to cry so quietly and if it was related to the many homes she had lived in during her short life. Wordlessly Killian joined her on the floor. She didn't say anything but crawled into his lap and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her and felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked, hoping the use of her title would raise her spirits. She doesn't answer. Killian learned long ago that if Emma didn't want to talk about her feelings she couldn't be persuaded and it was clear that little Emma didn't want to talk. He held her for a minute at a loss on how to proceed. Then her hand clutched at the charms on his necklace and he he got an idea.

"Would you like to hear the story about how I got that charm?"

Emma nodded into his chest and he smiled softly as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well I was sailing on the Jolly Roger with me crew when we made port…" As Killian talked Emma relaxed and before long she was staring up at him with animated eyes. When he finished his story she asked about his large red ring. So he told her about Liam and how the ring used to belong to him. Somehow it is easy to talk and laugh about his brother with her. And he realized that when all this was over if Emma remembered these stories he wouldn't be embarrassed. He told her stories for the better part of an hour, till her eyes were dry and her smile bright.

When David appeared at the door to announce dinner Emma happily ran to her Father and wrapped her arms around his legs until he lifted her in his arms and carried her down the stairs. There Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were already sitting and waiting to eat. Killian attempted to excuse himself but Snow and Emma were both quick to insist that he eat with them.

That was followed by Emma and Elsa fighting over who where he sat; much to the amusement of everyone but David. Which was how he found himself in the middle of the two girls as they animatedly talked about their day. Emma wasted no time in announcing that she was also a Princess and Elsa was eager to tell of their exploits in the snow. Anna and Kristoff are quick to join in and dinner was spent in loud conversation and laughter. By the time the meal was over Killian was ready for some peace and quiet; a chance to be alone with his thoughts.

"Well it's been a long day." Snow declared as she checked the clock. "I think it's time for you girls to go to bed." Snow attempted a stern, motherly voice that made Killian smirk. He was surprised when neither of them objected. They climbed down from their chairs obediently. Their movements were slow and Killian realized they must be exhausted. Perhaps using magic takes a physical toll he mused as Elsa hugged Anna and Kristoff.

"Thank you for playing with me. It was so much fun." she said before following Emma and Snow upstairs.

"Magic is so weird." Anna said with a shake of her head. "But beautiful and amazing too."

"I couldn't agree more Princess."

"You can call me Anna."

Killian inclined his head. "Thanks so much for taking care of Elsa. I don't know what you said to her but she was amazing with her magic today. I have never seen her use it so easily. Of course I don't remember her using it when we were kids. Rock trolls took my memories. So maybe as a child she was always this good. But I don't think so. I think it might have something to do with what you told her. She told us about how you found her and took care of her. She thinks you are a hero." Killian felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks.

"Yes. Well. Elsa is a very special child."

"Killian?" Snow called from the top of the stairs. "The girls want to say goodnight."

KIllian excused himself and climbed up to the room. The overhead light was off but a small lamp provided a pool of golden light near the bed. The girls were tucked into the blankets their clothes exchanged for shirts that looked about Henry's size. Elsa was yawning and looked half asleep when he entered.

"I told them no stories." Snow whispered as he passed by. He nodded and she turned to leave.

"Goodnight Princess Elsa" Killian said as he approached. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him sleepily. "Goodnight Killian. Thanks for finding us."

He walked around the bed to Emma. "Goodnight Princess Emma" he kissed her cheek and pulled back with a smile that she didn't quite return. "Goodnight Killian." He paused watching her for a moment before nodding to himself and switching off the lamp. He was almost to the door when Emma called. "Killian."

He turned back. "Yes Your Highness?"

"If…if…my parent's send me back can I…can I stay with you?"

He sighed and returned to the bed. "Oh lass. Your parents won't send you back."

"They might. If they can't fix me. If I am too hard to take care of. I had a family once. They were going to adopt me. But then they had their own baby and they said it was too hard to take care of me too. So they sent me back."

And it's then that Killian realized exactly why Emma had been upset earlier. Her fear of rejection, of not being good enough, ran deeper than he had thought. He took a deep breath and grasped her little hand. "Emma this is your home and I promise you that your parents love you and will never send you away."

"But-"

"But I give you my word of honor that no matter what happens you will always have a home with me."

He saw her teeth flash in the moonlight and he smiled a broad genuine smile in return.

"Can I be a pirate and a princess"

"I promise you can be whatever you want. But right now you need to go to bed."

Killian pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and smoothed the hair on her head. She yawned. "Will you sing me a song?"

He suspected it was a stall tactic, a way for her to fight sleep, but he couldn't deny her pleading eyes. "As you wish Princess." Emma giggled at his phrase. He thought for a moment before plucking a song from his childhood.

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean. My Bonnie lies over the sea. My Bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my Bonnie to me" He let his voice play over the words he hadn't sung since he was a child. Then his Mother's high, clear voice had carried the song while he murmured along before dropping into sleep. Now his deep rich voice rang alone in the darkness.

"Oh bring back, bring back, bring back my Bonnie to me." The repetitive words had lulled him to sleep the same way they were now lulling Emma.

"Last night as I lay on my pillow" he began the second verse about dreaming that your love was dead and it occurred to him that this song was all about lost love and longing for what the sea had taken. And he wondered what his Mother must have felt singing these words as she waited with her two boys for her sailor to return from his voyages.

"Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean. And blow ye the winds o'er the sea" He looked at Emma her eyes had closed her breathing was steady. He smiled as he sung the chorus "Oh bring back, bring back, bring back my Bonnie to me." This time he was struck by the thought of Emma, his Emma, a smile in her eyes and a smirk on her lips; her hand wrapped in his. He trailed off leaving the song unfinished. As his last note echoed through the dark space he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come back to me." he whispered before standing and quietly exiting the room.

/\

/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: In case you don't know the song. Check it out here at youtube dot com slash watch?v=B_4hDlGYfLU I like to imagine that is how Killian's Mother might have sounded. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and hopefully Regina's coldness is now explained for those of you who were wondering. As always thanks so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7

Magic had brought so many tragedies into Snow White's life it was almost impossible for her to believe that it could bring such joy. For joy is exactly what she felt as she stood in her little kitchen watching Emma happily eat pancakes in the oversized t-shirt she had slept in. Elsa was describing what life was like in a castle and Emma was hanging on every word.

"And we have a room that is just for balls and parties. It is HUGE! At night you can't even see the ceiling because it is so tall."

"Wow! Mom. Did you have a room like that in your castle?"

Snow leaned forward on the counter and nodded with a wide grin. "Of course! And we would throw big parties and everyone would wear ball gowns and dance all night."

"Like in Cinderella?"

"Well Ella's castle was a bit smaller than mine."

"You know Cinderella?" the excitement in her voice was catching.

Snow laughed. "Absolutely!"

Emma grinned. "Storybrooke is so cool." she took a big bite of pancake and syrup dribbled down her chin.

Elsa nodded her agreement although Snow suspected Elsa's love for their little town had more to do with how free she was to do magic.

Charming appeared from the bedroom.

"Neal asleep?" Snow asked

Charming nodded and swooped in for a quick kiss. The watching girls giggled and he smiled back at them before grabbing a plate. There was an expectant silence as Charming prepared his food. He reached for the syrup only to have his hand close on emptiness. The giggling erupted anew. He turned to see the syrup in Emma's hands. Snow tried to hide her smile but David's dumbfounded expression was making it difficult.

"Did you?" he started.

"Emma has been practicing her magic." Snow cut in.

Charming narrowed his eyes. "Very impressive." Emma's smile brightened at his praise. "Now may I please have...?" but the bottle was in his hand before he could finish the sentence. He shook his head and Snow could tell that he wasn't comfortable letting Emma play with her magic so freely. They lapsed into silence as everyone ate.

"Do princesses have to marry princes?"Emma asked with a thoughtful expression.

Snow tipped her head wondering what her daughter was thinking. "No. You can marry whoever you want. He doesn't have to be a prince. Your father was a shepherd." Charming grinned at her as he took a large bite.

"Can I marry a pirate?"

"What?" he spat almost choking on his pancake. Emma didn't seem to notice his shock.

"Killian is a pirate." she explained before taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Killian is a pirate?" Elsa asked.

Emma nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! He is Captain Hook!"

"From the story about Neverland?"

"Uh-huh"

"I thought Captain Hook was the bad guy?"

"Well it's just a story. And Henry said that people change. Like the Evil Queen isn't evil anymore."

"Wait. Since when are you marrying Hook?" Charming broke into the conversation and Snow almost laughed at his frustration. He turned to Snow. "She is not marrying Hook!"

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. But Emma did not take it so lightly. "I want to marry Killian!" her voice took on a stubborn edge.

David opened his mouth to respond but Snow put a hand on his arm. "Don't argue with her. It's just a little crush."

A knock at the door interrupted whatever he might have said in his defense. He went to the door feeling more than a little annoyedt that his little girl was so taken with the pirate. When he opened the door to reveal said pirate he groaned.

"Good Morning to you too mate!" Killian said with a grin.

"Listen _mate_…" Charming began sarcastically but was cut off by the squeals of the two little girls.

"Killian!" Emma and Elsa jumped from their stools and ran to him their t-shirts flapping. He dropped to one knee and almost toppled over as they came barreling into him. They both spoke at once.

"We had pancakes for breakfast!"

"Emma says you are a pirate!"

His head bounced between them with a grin. "I am a pirate lass."

"Did you kidnap Wendy and the Lost Boys?"

"Of course he didn't" Emma broke in. "I told you that's just a story!"

"Well some parts of the story are true!" He said with a wink and released the girls so he could stand.

"Any word from Regina?" He asked quietly.

Charming shook his head. "Not yet."

Killian gave a curt nod and Charming realized that perhaps Hook was not as comfortable with this turn of events as he seemed.

"Where is your hook?" Elsa asked in confusion staring at his gloved, wooden hand.

"Ah. Well I thought I would wear my hand instead." Charming shared a look across the room with Snow. He had told her about the incident with Roland and he knew Killian had chosen to wear his hand out of concern for the safety of the girls. He appreciated the sentiment but he thought it unnecessary, it had been an accident after all and Roland had not been seriously injured.

"That's stupid. You can't be Captain Hook if you don't have a hook!" Emma seemed outraged at the change. Killian chuckled at her frustration. She crossed her arms stubbornly and scrunched her eyes closed. There was a flash of light and Killian's laughter ceased abruptly. He lifted his left hand where his hook now gleamed.

"Emma. It's bad form to tamper with a man's hook." he said sternly but Emma only giggled in response. Killian looked imploringly at Snow and David. "Will you please tell your daughter to return my hand?"

Snow grinned and shook her head. Killian turned to David. "Sorry pirate. I agree with Emma. The hook suits you." David grinned back.

Killian grumbled something unintelligible as he looked down at Emma's beaming face. David thought he could pinpoint the exact second that the fearsome pirate melted under his daughter's smile. He didn't blame the man, Emma had been doing the same to him since they were introduced.

Killian let out a sigh. "Fine. I will keep the bloody thing."

"Language!" Snow scolded, prompting another eye roll from the pirate.

"Killian." Emma motioned for him to come closer. "I want to tell you a secret."

Killian swooped down and picked Emma up, cocking his head towards her. Emma looked pointedly at Charming before leaning in. She cupped her hands around Killian's ear and whispered. "I'm going to marry you." loud enough that Charming heard it. It was his turn to roll his eyes. Killian seemed delighted, his smile growing wide as he winked at David.

"Is that so? Don't you think I am a little old for you Emma?"

Emma shook her head, her bed tangled hair whipping back and forth. "Not now! When I grow up!"

Killian laughed and began walking to the counter. "I just might hold you to that." he smirked at David.

"Like hell you will." he muttered under his breath as he followed the little group.

"Killian would you like some pancakes?" Snow offered as he sat Emma on her stool.

"Thank you milady but I have already eaten."

"Daddy is going to teach me how to sword fight today"

"Really." Killian quirked his eyebrow and looked at David. David shrugged he didn't feel the need to explain to the pirate that he had offered to teach her how to dance but that she had been more interested in sword fighting because "that's what pirate's do."

"And are you going to learn swordplay as well Princess?" Killian asked Elsa as he picked her up and settled her on the stool next to Emma.

Elsa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No."

"Hmmm…" Killian rubbed his cheek as if in deep thought. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me? I promised Anna and Kristoff that I would introduce them to one of Storybrooke's wonders- ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Elsa looked pleased but confused.

"Ice cream is the best! I want ice cream!" Emma spoke around her last bite of pancake. David worried that Emma would want to go with Killian and he hated the stab of jealousy he felt at the thought. Instead she turned with a hopeful smile "Daddy after sword fighting can we get ice cream?"

"What is ice cream?" Elsa asked.

"Its frozen and sweet and…like ice cream." Emma shrugged.

"I assure you Princess you will like it. Maybe by the end of the day you will even be able to make ice cream with your magic." Elsa smiled wide and quickly drank the last of her hot chocolate, eager to explore this latest wonder.

Once the girls were done eating, they washed up, and changed back into their clothes from the day before. Neal had begun crying and so they left Snow to take care of him. She waved them off happily, promising to catch up as soon as she could.

They walked together down the street. Emma gleefully holding Killian's hook and David's hand and swinging them back and forth. David held two wooden swords in his free hand and he thought fondly of when he had bought them for Henry. At the park Killian and Elsa said goodbye and continued on towards Granny's to pick-up Anna and Kristoff. David had thought about enlisting Anna for sword fighting lessons, for old times sake, but he knew she would rather spend time with Elsa.

Once alone David dropped to his knee and turned one of the swords hilt first toward Emma. "Your sword milady."

Emma grinned and giggled before pulling the sword from him.

"Now first thing you need to learn is your grip." David started and adjusted Emma's tiny hand on the handle. From there he quickly explained the difference between parry and thrust adding a few practice blows so she could get the hang of it. Soon they were sparing and David could barely contain his pride at how natural Emma was with the sword. He wondered if when she was returned to adulthood she would want to continue her lessons. David, unlike Killian, was not distressed about Emma's current state or the prospect of her being returned to normal. It may take time but he had faith that they would figure it out. And in the meantime he wanted to give Emma as many good "childhood" memories as he could.

David made a sloppy parry and is pleased when Emma noticed and took the opportunity to thrust into his stomach.

"Very good!" he called with a laugh.

The sound of clapping caused them both to turn to see Marco with little Pinocchio.

"That is some very fine swordsmanship." Marco exclaimed in his thick accent. "Would it be possible for my boy to try?"

David took a look at Pinocchio's excited face and nodded. The boy ran over with a wide smile.

"Hi! I'm Emma!" she waved her sword around happily.

"I'm Pinocchio!" he said as David handed over his own sword.

Emma's jaw dropped, her eyes went wide. "The Pinocchio?"

"Um…" it was clear the little boy didn't know what to say.

"Like you used to be a puppet right? Before the Blue Fairy turned you into a real boy?"

Pinocchio nodded and shot an awkward glance at Marco. David wondered if his origins were supposed to be a secret or if the former wooden boy had experienced some prejudice on the playground from his peers.

"Wow! That is so cool!"

David laughed at her enthusiasm and Pinocchio gave a slow pleased grin. After giving the boy the same quick lesson he had given Emma he stepped back and let the kids spar. He made his way to Marco.

"Who is that young girl?" he asked.

And so David explained about Emma and Elsa and somehow saying it all out loud made the situation seem even more surreal. But of course Marco took it all in stride, which wasn't surprising since he was the parent of a former adult puppet reversed aged back to a real boy. And that thought made David realize that perhaps Regina wasn't the only person they should be consulting about Emma and Elsa. The Blue Fairy was still around and she had experience with aging spells but more importantly she had a vast knowledge of light magic, something Regina was severely lacked.

When Snow arrived moments later, pushing the stroller with an excited bounce to her step, David was eager to share his idea. But he didn't get the chance because Snow had ideas of her own.

"Is Robin here yet?"

David shook his head "No. I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Oh I called him and asked him to meet us here."

David didn't have the chance to ask what because Robin appeared, little Roland in tow.

"Well this is quite the little training session." he said as he approached. David noticed that he was wearing a bow and quiver and carrying two child-sized versions. David threw a look at Snow.

"Archery? You want to teach her archery?"

"Why not? Robin has already started teaching Roland and he is much younger than Emma."

David wanted to say that he had only just started teaching her sword fighting but realized that it would be a losing battle. Instead he raised his hands in surrender and called Emma and Pinocchio over.

Emma was excited to switch to the bow and arrow and Snow shot David a triumphant look. She took Robin's offered bow and demonstrated her skill for the kids. Burying her arrow in an apple hanging from a tree 200 meters away (leave it to Regina to have a park with apple trees). David felt a surge of pride at his wife's skill when even the great Robin Hood expressed his admiration.

The kids were eager to begin but soon learned that archery was more difficult than knocking around a wooden sword. Pinocchio gave up after a few unsuccessful attempts and managed to convince Roland to go play in the remaining piles of magic snow. Emma was determined and barely noticed when her playmates left. It took her almost 30 minutes before her arrows were flying at all. By the end of the hour she was able to hit the small target they had placed a few paces away. The first time she did it she had dropped her bow and danced for joy, throwing her arms around Snow and calling out.

"Daddy, Daddy did you see that?"

Eventually Emma tired of the training and asked that they make good on the promise of ice cream. So they had collected the swords and bows and arrows and began to walk towards Granny's. It was only then that David remembered and told Snow about his plan to enlist the Blue Fairy for help.

/\/\/\/\/

/\/\

/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/

**Author's Note: So a quick admin note. Some guest reviewers have asked about a villain and I just wanted to say that isn't really in the cards. The story, as you may have noticed, is not huge on plot but is more about some quality feels! Also I know that in the show the Blue Fairy is in a hat but when I started this story she wasn't and she will stay that way for this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed the switch in POV and some quality Charming Family time. I know I always say this but I really am blown away by everyone's lovely response to this story and I really appreciate all the notes and kind reviews. You are fantastic shipmates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Killian was tired. He had not slept well the night before, too busy worrying about Emma and Elsa's predicament, and had spent the morning with the very energetic citizens of Arendelle. He had thought to spend a pleasant morning in the ice cream shop sampling flavors and encouraging Elsa to learn how to make ice cream. Instead Elsa quickly mastered the skill and Anna and Kristoff only tried one flavor (Anna preferred the chocolate, while Kristoff devoured the carrot sherbet). Anna had suggested exploring the town and since Elsa agreed Killian had no choice but to follow. After going into dozens of shops and speaking to more people than Killian even knew existed in Storybrooke Anna announced that she was hungry and they headed back towards Granny's.

As they walked into the small dinner they heard a high pitched squeal.

"Killian! Elsa! Over here!" Emma was bouncing in her seat at a booth with her parents and baby brother. Killian felt a wide grin lighting up his face as they made their way over. There was a moment of confusion as a table was moved to create enough room for everyone to eat together. But then Ruby arrived with menus and a smile.

"That's LIttle Red Riding Hood!" Emma exclaimed to a round of chuckles. Killian didn't know what story Emma was referring to but found her excitement endearing. Adult Emma had always seemed more annoyed than excited when she discovered that a character from her childhood stories was real. He still remembered the way she had rolled her eyes at discovering his own identity and the way she had a hard time calling Tinkerbell by her name. As Killian ordered and returned his menu Emma climbed out of her seat and crawled up into his lap. So she could capture his attention and tell him all about her adventures in sword fighting and archery. Charming and Snow joined in with their own comments and praise. Killian could practically feel the pride swelling in Emma's little chest and on impulse he gave her a tight hug.

"Well little love it sounds to me like you are on your way to making an excellent pirate." he said with a grin. Charming snorted.

"You mean she is on her way to being a wonderful Princess." He shot Killian a challenging look.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Boys. It's not a competition."

"Killian said I can be a pirate AND a Princess." Emma said confidently before stealing a french fry from her father's plate.

"Too right lass." Killian replied shooting a wink at an annoyed Charming.

"What about him?" Emma asked pointing at the red-headed Dr. Hopper sitting at the counter.

"That is Jiminy Cricket." David answered before taking a bite of his sandwich. From David's almost bored response Killian guessed the this wasn't the first time she had asked the question.

"Oh. But he is a man. And why isn't he with Pinocchio?" She scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes at the good doctor's back.

Snow opened her mouth to try and explain how the famous cricket was now the town psychologist but Emma interrupted her.

"What about them?" Emma pointed to an elderly couple entering the diner.

Snow swiveled in her seat and turned back with a frown. "Oh. Well that's Carl and Ellie."

Emma blinked in confusion. "What story are they from?" she asked.

"I don't know." Snow looked at Charming who only shrugged his shoulders.

Emma turned in Killian's lap. "Do you know what story they are in?"

Killian chuckled. "Lass I haven't even heard most of your stories."

Emma gave a huff and turned back to stare at the older couple. The woman, Ellie, eventually noticed and gave her a smile and a wave. Which caused Emma to finally look away in embarrassment. After a few moments of commotion as the food arrived Emma continued her quest to learn the identity of everyone in Granny's. With each discovery she would pause briefly to explain to Killian, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff what part they played and in which story. Once Emma identified everyone in the diner to her satisfaction, a tiring process that Killian was more than happy to leave to her parents, she started to ask about other stories (or at least Killian assumed they were stories).

"Is the tooth fairy real? Like does she really take teeth and leave money and stuff?"

"Well I know quite a few fairies but I don't know…" Snow trailed off turning to Charming.

"Do you mean Densa?" Killian broke in. Excited that he might know someone the royal couple didn't. All the heads turned to him in expectation. He cleared his throat. "Densa was a fairy I had dealings with on several occasions. She would trade fairy dust for teeth."

"Ew!" Anna exclaimed.

"An odd price to be sure but one most pirates are willing to pay. Fairy dust is very valuable and very hard to acquire for those not in the good graces of the fairies."

"Did you trade any of your teeth?" Elsa asked.

"Does it look like it Princess?" Killian flashed her a wide smile. Both Elsa and Emma leaned in to examine his smile causing the table to erupt into laughter.

"Speaking of fairies." Charming spoke once everyone had settled down and shot a meaningful look at Snow. She nodded and the Prince turned to Killian. "Can we talk?" he jerked his head to the front door.

Killian gave a curt nod and lifted Emma, who was already engrossed in explaining about someone called "Santa Claus", from his lap. He stood and followed Charming and Snow outside. As soon as the door shut the Prince began talking.

"I want to go visit the Blue Fairy. Ask for help with Emma and Elsa."

It lifted Killian's heart to know that Emma's parents, though perhaps not as eager as he was, were committed to getting their daughter back to the right age. "An excellent idea mate. She is bound to know things that Regina doesn't."

"Would you like to come?"

Killian winced and scratched behind his ear. "Fairies and pirates don't exactly get along mate."

"I thought you were friends with Tinkerbell?" Snow asked with a raised brow.

"Ah yes. But those were special circumstances and besides Tinkerbell is hardly a common fairy."

After a moment of scrutiny David nodded and leaned in to kiss his wife before walking away.

"Well as long as you have nothing to do." Snow began as soon as her husband was out of earshot. Killian could sense some kind of trap closing but felt powerless to avoid it. "Would you mind watching the kids while I take care of some stuff at city hall?"

Killian relaxed. Watching the girls for a little while would not be a difficult task, he almost looked forward to it. "Of course milady. It would be my pleasure."

Snow smiled. "Great! Neal should stay asleep. Just leave him in his stroller." Killian could barely contain his shock and trepidation at her words.

"Neal? You want me to watch the young Prince?" his voice rose an octave as he spoke.

"You'll be fine. I won't be gone long. He just ate so he will sleep the entire time. And if he wakes up just bounce him. He is a very easy baby." The calm yet chipper tone in Snow's voice made Killian suspect that she knew exactly how uncomfortable he was and she was enjoying torturing him. Which is perhaps why he quickly covered up his discomfort with a smirk.

"Oh I am sure we will be fine. I am just worried that Dave might get jealous if his second child began preferring me as much as his first."

Snow grinned and rolled her eyes turned and went back into Granny's to say goodbye.

Killian followed slowly letting his smirk drop and misgivings flood his mind. He had no experience with babies. His experience with children was limited to Lost Boys and now Emma and Elsa. The Lost Boys were more foe than anything. And though Snow had called him a "natural" with Emma and Elsa he thought it an anomaly that they responded to him so well. A newborn was tiny and helpless. Killian had no confidence he could manage the baby if he cried or needed anything. He said a silent prayer that baby Neal would stay sound asleep until one of his parent's returned.

As he entered the diner Snow was rushing back out. "Thanks for helping. I won't be long! An hour or so at most. See you at the apartment!" He nodded uncomfortably and Snow left.

Killian returned to the table. He paused and lifted the blanket covering the young Prince as he slept in his pram. The baby looked peacefully and Killian sighed in relief.

With Snow gone and their food finished Anna and Kristoff made their own exit. Explaining that they wanted to catch up with Belle at the library. Killian suspected they were really looking for information on how to reverse Elsa's condition or perhaps a portal back to Arendelle but he kept his thoughts to himself as he wished them goodbye.

Now alone with the kids Killian turned to them with a smile. "Well. Shall we go?" The girls jumped up eagerly and they all headed for the door. Maneuvering the sleeping Prince out the door and down the steps took more effort then he expected but eventually they managed to make it to the sidewalk.

As Killian pushed the stroller Emma and Elsa grabbed hands and raced ahead prompting him to call them back with a sigh. He wondered again if Snow White's faith in him was misplaced. Perhaps she had assumed that he wouldn't be outnumbered with Elsa's sister and future brother-in-law around to help. Killian shook his head. While he could have used reinforcements with the children he was happy to see them go. He felt that Anna's perky and talkative personality was best enjoyed in small doses and he was over his daily allotment . Emma and Elsa returned to his side grinning and laughing.

"Killian can we practice magic?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Not right now little love. When we get back to your parents place."

"Okay" she said brightly.

Killian took two more steps before there was a flash of light and he found himself in the Charming's apartment. "Bloody hell." he murmured as Elsa and Emma dissolved into giggles.

"Now can we practice magic?" Killian could hear the pride and touch of sass in Emma's voice. He repressed the smile he knew she was expecting. Her power was impressive but he thought back to her replacing his hook that morning and knew that too much encouragement could be dangerous. He fixed her with a stern gaze.

"Emma. That was not funny. Magic is not a toy or a game." He kept his voice steady even as he saw her face fall. "It is very powerful and you need to be careful." He expected her to cry and though he hated to upset her he felt the stern words were warranted.

"I was being careful!" Emma protested an edge of frustrated embarrassment in her voice. "I knew what I was doing." she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. Now Killian did smile because he couldn't help but find her stubbornness endearing. He hid it behind his hand and quickly schooled his features before continuing to make his point.

"You may have been careful but you were also trying to surprise me for a laugh. Correct?"

Emma reluctantly nodded her head.

"It's bad form to surprise people like that Emma. Next time ask permission." There was a long pause as Emma stared at him angrily and Killian stared right back.

"Killian?" Elsa's voice broke the stale mate. "May I make a tiny ice castle?"

Killian turned to her with a grin. "Yes Elsa. Thank you for asking."

Elsa smiled tentatively and reached for Emma's hand. "Come on."

Emma pulled away. "I don't want to do magic anymore." she said and stomped up the stairs. Leaving a confused Elsa and a silently chuckling Killian behind.

"Start making your castle darling. I will be back in a moment." Killian said before wheeling baby Neal into the far bedroom. He checked under the blanket again and was relieved to find that the little Prince was still sleeping peacefully. He left him in the room with the door open and made his way back to Elsa. She had sunk down on the ground near the couch and was carefully creating a small ice tower. He watched while she slowly turned it into a glittering palace. He made comments, asked questions and complimented her as she went. Throughout he kept glancing up the stairs wondering if he should check on Emma. He didn't regret his actions but he began to wonder if he had overstepped his bounds. He was not her parent and perhaps she resented being disciplined by just any adult. After all without his romantic attachment to their daughter what place did Killian technically have in the Charming family? He pulled back his thoughts not wanting to spend more time contemplating what role, if any, he might have in a young Emma's life. It was the question he had spent the evening before wrestling with and one that may never be answered if Regina made good on her word to fix them quickly.

"Done!" Elsa cried triumphantly pulling Killian back to the present.

"It's a marvel lass! The detail is exquisite." Killian might have gone on but he was distracted by Emma.

"Killian! Look what I found!" Emma called as she bounded down the stairs, with the Storybook in her hands, and a smile on her face. Killian wrinkled his brow, confused at Emma's change in mood. He had expected her to still be sullen but her previous anger seemed forgotten. Children forgive and forget much quicker than adults and for that Killian was thankful.

"What is it?" He asked as she crawled on to the couch next to him.

"You are in the book!" She spread the book wide over their laps and flipped through the pages quickly before stopping and pointing. "See!"

He looked down and breathed in sharply. He had expected some illustration of him in black leather on the Jolly Rodger but instead he saw a full color picture of himself in a princely outfit dancing with Emma. He recognized the scene from King Midas's castle, her first dance at a royal ball. He smiled fondly forgetting to wonder how the picture had ended up in Henry's Storybook.

"Who is she?" Emma asked pointing at the older version of herself.

"Ah. Well…" Killian fumbled for a way to describe Emma to the two girls. He looked down at their expectant faces. "That is my Princess." he settled for the phrase he had used with Snow and Charming in the Enchanted Forest.

"Your Princess?" Emma repeated with a note of jealousy. "I thought I was your Princess." Killian shook his head and drew her closer to him. Her warm little body pressing comfortingly into his side. His throat constricting uncontrollably.

"Where is she? Can we meet her?" Elsa asked excitedly as she examined the picture.

Killian glanced at Emma "You can't meet her. Because she is, well she is lost."

"Lost?" the girls chimed together.

"Aye. An evil Snow Queen cast a spell and she disappeared. And I don't know how to get her back." Killian tried to hide the crack in his voice but the girls heard it. Elsa placed a comforting hand on his while Emma climbed into his lap.

After a moment of silence Emma piped up. "Do you love each other?"

Killian stared into her green eyes, the same shade but smaller and so innocent, and smoothed the hair on her head. "I love her very much. And I think perhaps she cares for me too."

"Well than everything will be okay." Emma said with confidence. "True love conquers anything. Look at my Mom and Dad."

Killian smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't. Perhaps he wasn't hero enough to believe and hope the way they did. Emma must have sensed his doubt.

"Everything will work out Killian. I promise."

A loud cry sounded from the other room and Killian jumped to his feet. He rushed to the bedroom and a now very awake baby Neal. Flustered he attempted to rock the stroller back and forth hoping to lull the boy back to sleep but the movement only made him cry louder. After a few minutes Killian let out a sigh and a few curse words as he realized there was nothing for it but to hold the young Prince. He leaned down and gently picked him up, taking care to keep his hook pointed away. He transferred the newborn to lay against his left shoulder and began bending his knees in an approximation of the motion he had seen Snow White use the other night. The baby quieted a little but continued cry. On instinct Killian began to walk, careful to maintain his slight bounce, and the melody from the night before sprang to his mind. He began to sing and Neal quieted almost immediately.

"Oh bring back, bring back, bring back my Bonnie to me." he crooned for the eighth time as he paced. He turned back towards the door and stopped abruptly. Snow White was standing in the doorway a soft smile on her face. Killian sensed she had been there for sometime and flushed with embarrassment. Neal, upset with the sudden change, began to cry. Killian strode across the room and deposited the babe into his mother's arms. Snow gave him a grin and immediately shifted her attention to her son; cooing and bouncing him till he quieted a little.

She turned back to Killian. "Sorry. I took a little longer than planned! He is just hungry." Killian nodded in understanding and moved to leave the room. "Where are the girls?" Snow asked as she settled in a nearby chair.

"They were on the couch." Killian replied.

"Oh. They must have gone upstairs." Snow shrugged.

"Aye." Killian left the room and walked quickly up the stairs to check on the girls. He opened the door to Emma's room but it was empty. He furrowed his brow and headed back down the steps.

"Emma! Elsa!" he called. He spotted the abandoned storybook and little ice castle and a spike of fear entered his heart; he pushed it away. But as he checked the bathroom and the other bedroom with no sign of either girl he began to panic.

"Emma! Elsa!" he called again. "If you are hiding you better come out right now." He waited but only silence answered him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: Right. So. I am super nervous about this one. Like to the point that I almost just abandoned the fic because I kind of hate everything I write at the moment. But I know there are a handful of you that would be pretty upset if I didn't finish and so here we are! Apologies for the quality (and the whining). Hopefully it still works.**


	9. Chapter 9

The last month had been quite the adventure for Henry Mils. Since Killian Jones had knocked on the door of their perfectly normal apartment in New York City his life had transformed into anything but perfect or normal. Henry didn't begrudge the changes. He loved Storybrooke and his huge convoluted family. He didn't want a normal life but sometimes he wished for a little less insanity. For instance it would be totally okay with him if his Mom aged like everyone else and hadn't spontaneously regressed to childhood.

At first Henry had been thrilled to meet and play with the younger version of Emma. She laughed at his snow jokes, when the adult version had only rolled her eyes. She was excited and eager to know all about the curse and the people in Storybrooke. Easily accepting the reality of her parentage and the curse when it had taken Henry months and a sleeping curse to get Emma to believe the first time around. He liked being the expert in all things fairytale. He had explained about the Enchanted Forest and the power of true love and why Emma had magic. He was so caught up explaining and answering her questions that he had thoughtlessly told her about his Mom being the Evil Queen. That had been a disaster.

"But why isn't she evil anymore?" Emma had asked plaintively when they had returned to the room after the awkward confrontation.

"Because she is trying to be good." Henry explained "In Storybrooke everyone gets a second chance. The curse took away everyone's happy endings. But now everyone gets to work at getting a new happy ending."

"Oh." she had nodded and walked over to the story book slowly, her earlier exuberance extinguished. Henry was going to ask her what was wrong but was called away by his Mom-the one that wasn't currently a child. Despite his misstep Henry had enjoyed filling the role of big brother even if it was to his own Mom.

However much of his joy in the absurd situation had evaporated the night before when he had gone back home with a very agitated Regina. At first he thought she was upset about Emma embarrassing her in front of everyone. But as the night wore on she seemed distracted about something else.

"Mom! Are you listening?" Henry had asked over dinner when she zoned out for the third time.

She had shaken her head and given him a weak smile. "Yes. Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

Henry had studied her briefly. He may not be a human lie detector but he knew when his Mom was keeping something from him.

"About Elsa and my Mom?" The sharp look she shot him told him everything he needed to know."Are they going to be okay? You said the spell was temporary that you could fix it."

"Henry. Everything is fine. I am working on a solution and I'm sure everything will work out. Have a little faith." this time her smile was stronger and Henry almost believed her. But all day he hadn't been able to shake the nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

As he walked out of the school this feeling intensified when he didn't catch sight of his Mom's gold hair and bright smile waiting for him on the sidewalk. He hoped it was only his desire to see her; to tell her about his day, ask for help with his homework, and maybe get advice about why Grace had sat by him at lunch and not a premonition of something else. He sighed and set off down the street towards Granny's to pick up a snack before heading home.

He was almost there when a flash of light in front of him pulled him up short. When his eyes recovered he was surprised to see Emma and Elsa in front of him.

Elsa seemed as surprised as he was at their sudden relocation. She turned to her friend. "Emma! That's enough. Killian said you weren't supposed to do magic without asking!"

"He said I couldn't surprise him. He didn't say I couldn't surprise you. And besides we found him!" Emma shot back with a grin before turning and running up to Henry, Elsa following reluctantly.

"Henry! We need your help."

"With what?" Henry couldn't fathom what was so important that Emma and Elsa had decided to poof away from whoever was watching them (and from Elsa's words he guessed it wasn't a sanctioned trip). He wondered if perhaps this was what his Mom was worried about; Emma running off using her magic and getting hurt.

Emma smiled brightly up at him. "Well you said that true love is the most powerful magic of all and that Storybrooke is where everyone can have their happy ending. And you know all about everyone who lives here." Henry nodded impressed at her recollection. "Well Killian has lost his Princess and he loves her and we need your help to find her so he can have his happy ending."

"Uh." Henry wasn't sure what story Killian had told them but he was pretty sure there was only one person he would refer to as "his Princess". There was no way to really answer this question truthfully with out revealing everything. He looked at her hopeful face and briefly wondered if this younger version could also sense lies. He decided to be cautious and tell a half-truth instead. "I have met Killian's Princess. I know where she is."

Emma squealed happily. "See Elsa, it's good we came. Killian won't be mad when he finds out we can find his Princess."

Elsa shook her head in disagreement but Emma didn't notice. She had turned and grabbed Henry's hand.

"Come on show us where she is."

"Now?" Henry squeaked. Not sure where he could take them or how long he could keep up the charade.

"Emma. We should go back." Elsa spoke up.

"Yeah. We should check with Gran-I mean your parents first." Henry urged, seizing on the chance to turn the matter over to his grandparents.

Emma let out a reluctant sigh. "Okay."

Henry was momentarily blinded as they were encompassed by another flash of white light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

David was in a hurry as he crossed Storybrooke, Blue's heels clacking on the pavement beside him, his mind a blur with all that he had learned. Most of his thoughts were centered on berating himself for not taking the situation more seriously and frustration that he had let his excitement at having a younger Emma cloud his judgement. He cast a side glance at Blue, her face reflected his thoughts and it was enough to make Charming walk even faster.

As they climbed the stairs to the loft they heard Hook shouting.

"Emma! Elsa!"

Charming recognized the panic in his voice, an image of him slashing desperately at a wall of ice rose in his mind. His already nerve wracked body exploded with adrenaline and he sprinted up the last two flights of stairs. He burst through the door at the same time that Snow walked in from their bedroom with a crying Neal in her arms.

Before either of them could ask what was going on Hook spoke. His voice frantic.

"Are they with you?" He took a few steps towards the door his eyes looking behind Charming.

"Who?" Charming asked

"Emma and Elsa." Snow replied as Hook brushed past him to look out into the stairwell. "They are missing."

"What?" Charming spun around as Hook barreled back into the room Blue behind him. The man looked devastated.

"They were right here." he gestured to the couch where David noticed Henry's story book and some kind of blue toy castle. "We were looking at the book and then the baby cried…"

David tried to think as Hook continued to ramble. A task made difficult by Neal's cries. Snow bounced him but he was too worked up to be soothed.

"Hook. Stop." David spoke a bit harshly but he wanted answers. "Tell us exactly what happened before they disappeared."

Hook replied with vehemence waving his arms for emphasis. "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! That's what I am trying to tell you. They were here and now they are gone!"

Charming was about to voice some of his own anger when Blue broke in.

"Perhaps it would be best if we all calmed down." She spoke with a soft authority. Charming noticed the way Hook's jaw clenched as he struggled to control himself. It was no secret that the man was naturally passionate and David decided that if the pirate could control himself he could too. Neal continued to cry.

Snow shot an apologetic look. "He's hungry."

Charming nodded "Sit. I'll get a blanket." he said and hurried to their room. When he returned Snow and Blue were seated while Hook paced in front of them.

"Okay." Blue said slowly. "So you don't know how long ago they disappeared."

Hook tossed his head. "I was placating the little Prince."

Snow took the blanket gratefully. "Well they can't leave town and Storybrooke is safe, especially with the Snow Queen gone." David could tell that Snow was trying to convince herself to be positive. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If she left of her own free will." Blue said with a narrowed gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Has it not occurred to any of you that the Evil Queen might prefer Emma to stay as she is? She would no longer have to share Henry and she could ease the guilt of depriving you of the opportunity to raise your daughter."

A stunned silence greeted this idea. Charming, who was not Regina's biggest fan to begin with, was surprised he hadn't thought of this before. Regina really didn't have any vested interest in helping them, and yet they had trusted her. Because trusting her had become a habit lately. Surprisingly It was Hook who refuted the claim.

"No. I don't think Emma would have allowed Regina to take her." he looked around at the group. "You all saw how she reacted to her. Plus I am not sure Regina could control her even if she wanted too. This wasn't her."

Charming shared a look with Snow. He could see she wanted to agree with the pirate, she was always so willing to believe the best of her step-mother.

"While I appreciate the vote of confidence Captain I can't agree with your assessment." Everyone turned to see Regina in the doorway. She entered with her usual flare and hard gaze. "Emma is powerful but not powerful enough to take me."

"Actually 'your majesty'" Blue cut in, her voice sharp with sarcasm "from what the Prince has told me, Emma's power is far stronger than yours. Stronger than it should be. But I suspect you already knew that."

Charming furrowed his brow in consternation. "You knew!" he said accusingly.

"I guessed." Regina waved off his allegation.

"And you didn't think it worth mentioning." he shot back.

Snow and Hook looked between them with confusion.

"I told you not to let them use magic." she said defensively.

"But you failed to mention the consequence." Blue's tone was as icy as one of Elsa's spells.

"What are you talking about? What consequence?" Hook bellowed, near his breaking point.

Blue turned to him and began to explain just as she had to David. "Emma's power is beyond what she should be able to practice as a child. It's unnatural. Whatever happened with the Snow Queen has super charged her, like a battery."

"A what?" Hook bit off the words.

Charming groaned wishing, not for the first time, that Hook had cursed memories to help him navigate this realm.

"Like throwing rum on a fire. It burns hot and fast but will eventually die out." Regina explained, her tone dismissive.

"Wait does that mean Emma is in danger?" Snow asked.

Blue shook her head and Charming heard Killian let out a relieved sigh. He knew his relief would be short lived. "She is safe. The more she uses magic the faster her power will dissipate. Once she drains it she will be a little tired but unharmed. However…"

Blue glanced at him and he reached for Snow's hand before finishing the sentence for her. "Emma is the only one who can break the spell and she needs that additional power to do it. If she uses all of it up she and Elsa will remain children."

"Bloody hell." Hook muttered and sank into the couch. David understood how he felt. When Blue had explained the situation to him he had gone through every time Emma had used magic and wondered how much of her power had already been drained. Wondered if it was already too late to get the woman they knew and loved back.

David looked at Snow and caught the tears in her eyes. Before Blue could explain the other conditions of the spell there was a flash of light and Emma, Elsa and Henry appeared in the middle of the room. Suddenly everyone started talking at once.

"Emma!"

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

"Killian! Henry knows where your Princess is!"

"Who is she?"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?"

Charming knelt and wrapped Emma in a tight hug as the conversations rose around them. She tried to squirm away. "I need to talk to Killian!"

"Not right now honey. We need to-" the words died on his tongue. Simultaneously the entire room fell silent. A look at Emma's mischievous grin told David that this was her doing, just like at Granny's. It was a further drain on her magical power and David felt a wave of frustration.

She turned happily to Hook. "Killian. I…"

"Damnit Emma!" Killian's voice cut across hers and David could tell from the surprise on his face that he hadn't expected his words to actually echo across the silent room. But the damage was done and Emma took a step back in surprise, her face falling. Killian looked immediately repentant and held his hand out to her. Emma didn't move.

He sighed. "I'm sorry little love. I was worried."

"I told you." Elsa spoke up from her position on the other end of the couch; the only other exception in the room full of magical mutes.

Emma shot her an annoyed look "We were okay. We had to find Henry."

Killian's jaw clenched as he glanced at Charming and Snow, clearly wishing for them to be having this conversation. "Emma. We talked about this. You are supposed to ask before you use magic."

Emma crossed her arms. "I couldn't ask you. It was a surprise. We were going to get your lost Princess. And nothing bad happened."

"I told you magic is not a toy! You need to stop using it!" Killian's voice rose at her clear defiance. His anger, born of frustration and despair, only barely contained.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!"

At those words Charming saw something snap inside the pirate.

"Too right lass. I am nothing to you." he muttered and stood abruptly. Turning toward David and Snow he gave a slight bow of his head. He spoke in a clipped measured tone. "Given the circumstances I believe I should take my leave."

He turned quickly and strode toward the door. Charming tried to call him back but his voice was still muted.

"Killian." Elsa called after him but he didn't pause. The door slammed shut, echoing in the silent apartment.

o_o

\-/

_/\_

**Author's Note: The angst is strong with this one. Hopefully it doesn't turn you off the story! I promise it all ends happily. Also apologies for the slow update. I moved halfway across the country last week so things have been busy! A shout out to all the lovely Guest reviewers on the last chapter. Thanks for the encouragement and kind words. I wish I could respond to you individually! As always I appreciate your thoughts and feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

Killian didn't know how much time had passed since he had stalked out of the Charming's apartment. Judging by the long shadow he was casting, it had been hours. But it wasn't long enough to process the strange and horrible new twist in his life or to take away his own self-loathing. He had yelled at her, and it didn't matter that he had thought no sound would come from his mouth; Emma was still just a child, a child who had no idea of the consequences of her magic use. It was those consequences that he couldn't get out of his head as he aimlessly walked through the town, alongside the very real possibility that Emma and Elsa might remain children; that he had, once again, lost the person he loved most in the world.

This was somehow worse. One day, twenty odd years from now, she would look and maybe even talk just like the woman he loved. But she wouldn't _be_ the same woman.

Everything felt off. The ground was too solid beneath his feet. The street lights beginning to blink on were too harsh and artificial. The sound of the cars and what passed for music in this realm were too loud. Even the feel of his clothes was all wrong. Where he should feel smooth leather, he felt coarse fibers instead. He watched people cross the street, the look in their eyes when they noticed him heading their way, and he knew that they still considered him a villain. Without Emma, he didn't really belong in Storybrooke. Like a patch on a once perfect sail, he stood out and apart.

Eventually, the sun sank and he found himself in front of Granny's, staring at the fairy lights twinkling over the outdoor seating. The whole area was heavy with memories. This was the place he had first kissed Emma in this realm, the place she had admitted her fear of losing him. It had never even occurred to her that _she_ might be the one to be lost. With a heavy sigh, he headed around to the inn's entrance and trudged up to his room, the weight of the last few days pressing in upon him.

He didn't really sleep for hours, and when he did, his mind conjured Emma in such perfect detail that he didn't want to wake. He arose with the sun and dressed quickly. He ignored his modern clothes and slipped into the leather pants and rough spun shirt he had worn for hundreds of years. Sliding on his long coat felt like coming home, and he realized exactly where he needed to go.

The docks were quiet, most fishing boats already out for the day. But just the proximity to the water, the bite of the wind and the salt in the air, lifted his spirits. Killian headed straight for Leroy's small boat, knowing the dwarf was halfway through his morning coffee at Granny's and was unlikely to miss the vessel until that evening. He jumped on the boat and began to prepare to sail. The craft wasn't enchanted like the Jolly; but it was small and easily piloted by one person.

"Where are you going?" Killian startled and turned back to see Henry standing on the dock, regarding him curiously.

"Sailing." Killian gestured vaguely out to the water.

"Can I come?"

Killian narrowed his eyes at the boy. Noticing the slight puffiness around his eyes and the grim set of his mouth, Killian wondered at his presence at the dock so early and if it was driven by the same thing plaguing him.

Killian's eyes softened. "Aye, lad. Grab the mooring line."

Henry smiled, a slight, sad thing, and untied the boat from the dock before jumping onboard.

They didn't speak as the ship made its way out into the harbor. Killian gave occasional instructions and Henry silently followed them. The boy was a natural, like his father, and would have made a fine sailor. When Henry stumbled over a bit of line on the deck (the dwarf kept abominable care of his ship), Killian reached out an arm to steady him.

"You should be wearing your lifejacket. Your mother would kill me if she knew you were going without."

Henry blanched. "Yeah, well…since she doesn't even know I'm her son, I think you're safe."

And just like that, the relative and short peace brought on by the sea and the business of sailing was shattered.

Killian let out a sigh. He hadn't words of comfort to offer the lad. They lapsed back into silence, each lost to their own thoughts.

"Were you leaving?"

"What?"

"Were you leaving Storybrooke?" Killian looked at him with raised eyebrows, wondering what path the boy's thoughts had taken to reach that conclusion.

"No, lad. I just wanted to be on the water, feel the rock of a boat and the salt of the sea."

"Will you leave? If they can't fix my mom?"

Killian paused before answering. It was a question he had struggled with for most of the night. With Emma gone, he didn't know what place he had in the town, if he had a place at all, or if he even wanted a place without Emma beside him. Looking at Henry, he realized that there might be somewhere he was needed. The boy was a true combination of his parents, and Killian knew, in that moment, that he would stay; for Bae, for Emma, and for Henry.

With a shake of his head, Killian replied, "No. I will stay. No matter what happens to Emma, I will stay in Storybrooke."

"Good." Henry nodded and turned his head toward the town. The line of the docks and the clock tower reflected the rising sun and he squinted slightly. "They don't want to tell her."

Killian furrowed his brow, not fully understanding. "They?"

Henry turned back and began to explain "My mom, grandma, grandpa, the Blue Fairy. They don't want to tell Emma about the spell. The Blue Fairy said that only Emma can reverse it, but only if they tell her what happened so she can choose to grow up. They think her power is already too weak. They're afraid that if they tell her, they would only upset her and ruin her childhood."

Killian gritted his teeth. He wasn't surprised by their decision; he had expected it. He knew it wasn't his decision to make, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it.

"It's not fair. They aren't even going to try." Henry slammed his hand angrily on the railing. Killian placed his hand on the boys shoulder and heaved a sigh. He agreed with him, but he also knew the importance of closing ranks once an order had been issued. Feeding Henry's anger would only encourage mutiny and drive a wedge between him and the only family he had left.

"I am sure your grandparents are doing what they think is best."

Henry twisted his shoulder out of Killian's grasp and looked at him accusingly. "It's not what's best. It's what's easy. Mom wouldn't want to leave me, she wouldn't want us to give up on her. I thought you of all people would understand!" Henry stalked across the deck, the very image of his father in his anger.

Killian fixed his eyes on the horizon as he contemplated his next step. The boy was right; Emma _wouldn't _want him to give up. With another sigh, Killian walked to the helm and brought the ship about, pointing it back toward Storybrooke.

"What are you doing?"

Killian managed to muster up a cocky smile. "There are some royals in need of a speech about hope, and I think I should be the one to give it."

Henry beamed back at him as the ocean breeze ruffled his hair.

Killian had been on the receiving end of enough hope speeches to know that the key was not in the words used but in the conviction of the speaker. While he wasn't convinced that Emma could reverse the spell, he knew in his bones that they needed to try. He knocked on the door to the apartment, his courage and conviction firmly in place.

Snow answered, baby Neal in her arms. "Killian! Come in. The girls are still asleep."

He nodded at the princess as she stepped back to let him in. Unlike the previous morning, the kitchen was empty and quiet. Still ashamed over the last afternoon, Killian was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the girls just yet.

"That's fine. I came to speak with you and the prince."

Snow arched her delicate eyebrows. "Oh. David isn't here. He went to meet Anna and Kristoff. To break the news about Elsa."

"Ah." Killian licked his lips unsure on how to proceed.

Snow tipped her head. "What is it?"

"Well, milady. I talked with Henry this morning, and he informed me that you and David had decided to not tell Emma the truth. And I know that it isn't my place, but I think it is the wrong decision."

"Hook-"

Killian held up his hand and she quieted. "Yes, you and the Prince get the chance to raise your daughter. But Henry will lose his Mother. And if there is one thing I know about Emma, it's that the most important thing to her is Henry's happiness."

"Killian, we.." she started, but he barreled on, intent on finishing what he had come to say.

"Emma and Elsa aren't children; they are full grown women magically trapped in children's bodies. If they can't escape, if they grow up again, they will be completely different people. To leave them as they are is the same as leaving them to die. And you can't let that happen without at least trying to save them."

"Are you done?"

Killian gave a curt nod and Snow smiled.

"Good. Then I can finally tell you that David and I talked it over last night and decided to tell Emma. You're right, it's not fair to Henry, and if Emma was here she would want us to try."

Tension leaked out of Killian's body at her words and he found himself blinking rapidly.

"Oh."

Snow let a light chuckle escape.

"When?"

"This morning. That's why he went to Anna and Kristoff."

Killian nodded. "Well. I will leave you to it."

"No, you should stay. The girls will be happy to see you. They were pretty upset after you left yesterday. Getting them to sleep was a nightmare."

He felt his neck grow hot and awkwardly scratched at his beard. "Yes, I apologize, it was not my place…"

"It's fine. You were under a lot of stress. Besides, it kept Emma from doing magic for the rest of the day. Which, under the circumstances, is a very good thing."

"Still, it was bad form and I could have handled it better."

Snow nodded and shifted Neal in her arms. "Apology accepted. Now. Take him. I need to get breakfast started and every time I put him down he cries."

Before he had a chance to protest, Snow had shoved the young prince into his arms. He held him while Snow busied herself in the kitchen and found it strange how much easier it was that yesterday. Only a few minutes passed before Emma and Elsa appeared at the top of the stairs, sleepy eyed and yawning. He smiled in greeting and they ran down and wrapped their arms around his legs amidst shouts of "Killian!" and "You're back!"

He felt a slight pang as he looked down at their golden heads. He felt a lightness and joy around them that he hadn't thought possible, especially given the circumstances. If Emma could reverse the spell he knew he would miss their carefree smiles and high pitched giggles, their hugs and playfulness. But it was a sacrifice he was happy to make.

\0_0/

_/\_

**Author's Note: A big thanks to Vena Grey for being my beta on this chapter! I am sure you all noticed the vast improvement in tenses and grammar! Hope you enjoyed the Captain Cobra and Snook! The girls are back next chapter. As always I adore all your reviews, follows and favorites. They give me life and keep this fic going! Speaking of...my goal is to finish this up before the hiatus ends. **


End file.
